HoneyFluff Jukebox!
by Ikasury
Summary: A long series of song-themed drabbles dedicated to Komamura Sajin and SoiFong: Chapter 10: Try by Pink! 'Where there is Desire, there is a flame, where there is a flame, someone is bound to get burned...' throughout several moments in her life she realized she was sitting in a bar, drunk, and there was this weird mountain of a man sitting next to her...
1. Closing Time

**A/N:** Ohmigawd, i'm posting something that's **NOT** Naruto! o.O yes, very strange... this was spur of the moment after reading some funny crack putting into question Byakuya's gender, and that no one wins against Yachiru... 'Byakuya: He or She?' i suggest you read it too...

no, this actually has nothing to do with either of them though, i just wanted to write a one-shot, dealing with BLEACH, and maybe, slightly, sorta, kinda, touching on a pair i think could be really hot... highly improbably and totally out there, but once i got the idea of them together in my head, it just 'Clicked' so well, i can't drop it... hey, everyone gets at least 'ONE' crack-pairing to ship -.-

Dis: I have no idea who owns BLEACH, i'm serious, i really don't... but the song this is based off of is 'Closing Time' by SEMISONIC! which poped up and i got hooked on it... and hour later of it looping, i have this...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Closing Time<strong>

The doors were all opened and everyone was going out into the world.

The dark lights went one over the heads of every Shinigami there.

"One last call for alcohol," said the barkeep, "So finish your Sake or Beer," he said as he started taking all the last minute orders.

The host was seeing people out, "You don't have to go home but you can't stay here…" he said calmly as he shooed the less sober members out.

The second squad captain laid her here head on the bar… -_I know who I want to take me home…_-

She looked over down the bar and found Izuru… -_I know who he wants to take him home…_-

In the far corner she could see Matsumoto… -_I know who she wants to take her home…_-

She could hear from the other side of the bar a rather drunk red-faced Kyouraku shout, "Nanao take me home!"

SoiFong thought about going back to her squad barracks, then back to the place where she was from.

She looked around the room, and saw it became more open as Hanatarou came and got his brother out along with the fourth squad Fukutaichou dragged her sister out along with several others…

Ukitake gathered up his jacket, and started dragging Kyouraku to the exit… while the barkeep said to Kira down the bar, "I hope you've found a friend," as he was lead out by Shuuhei…

The konoichi slammed her head on the bar as she thought about how every new beginning was another beginning's end…

She slammed her head on the bar again… -_Yeah, I know who I want to take me home…_-

Hitsugaya-Taichou walked over to his Lieutenant and practically picked her up while she smiled drunkenly… "I came to take you home…"

Eleventh squad's Yumichika was dragging a bottle-hugging Ikkaku… "Come on, I've come to take you home…"

The nearly drunk captain thought she was seeing things when a blur of pink latched itself to the second biggest guy there saying, "Ken-Chan take me home!"

SoiFong thought about all the places everyone was going back to, and all the places they were from…

All she could think about was the one person she wanted to take her home…

The one person she knew would never take her home…

She laid her head flat on the bar, sensing most everyone was gone; she whispered to herself "I want someone to take me home…"

A large figure came up to her right and put his soft, fluffy pawed hand on her shoulder, she looked up into his kind golden eyes, "I'll take you home…"

Second squad's captain was either too hammered or too depressed to say 'no' to Seventh squad's captain as he gently picked her up and set her on his back carrying her piggy-back style as he left the bar. SoiFong's arms were slung over his broad shoulders and her head unconsciously nuzzled into the fur on the back of his head. Her half-dizzy and drunk mind thinking it was a lot softer then a certain black cat…

Komamura smirked like the dog he was and started humming to himself a song he heard in the human world once as he walked around with SoiFong on his back in the cool night air, "_Closing time… every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end…_"

* * *

><p>AN: the real lyrics:

_Closing time – Open all the doors and let you out into the world.  
>Closing time - turn the lights up over every boy and every girl.<br>Closing time - one last call for alcohol, so finish your whiskey or beer.  
>Closing time - you don't have to go home but you can't stay here.<em>

_I know who I want to take me home.  
>I know who I want to take me home.<br>I know who I want to take me home.  
>Take me home...<em>

_Closing time - time for you to go back to the places you will be from.  
>Closing time - this room won't be open 'til your brothers or you sisters<br>come.  
>So gather up your jackets, and move it to the exits - I hope you have found<br>a  
>friend.<br>Closing time - every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end._

_Yeah, I know who I want to take me home.  
>I know who I want to take me home.<br>I know who I want to take me home.  
>Take me home...<em>

_Closing time - time for you to go back to the places you will be from..._

_I know who I want to take me home.  
>I know who I want to take me home.<br>I know who I want to take me home.  
>Take me home...<em>

_Closing time - every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end..._

there, happy... good

till next -salute-waves- Sayounara, Mina!

-Ikasury

**Originally Posted: 6-29-09  
><strong>

**Stats: **Words: 1,413  
>Reviews: 6<br>Hits: 705  
>Favs: 7<br>Alerts: 1


	2. Fascinating New Thing

**A/N:** okay, i felt like thanking those that liked 'Closing Time', and this popped up, more love for this honeyship XP

Dis: that guy that owns Bleach, not me... 'Fascinating New Thing' or 'FNT' was made by SemiSonic...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Fascinating New Thing<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a fascinating new thing…<p>

Everyone seemed delighted, all she could do out loud was glower at them –_I know you're speaking of me_-

She didn't know what it was, this new thing that had everyone entranced…

She could feel him come up beside her, a quick side glance at his towering form, and honest doggie charm and wagging tail had her thinking –_He wants me to love him…_-

"Look I'm surprised, you've never been told before-" she started but the look and smile on him said she didn't have to say anything more…

"That you're lovely…" his deep voice started…

"I'm glad you're perfect…" he gave a warm smile and continued walking forward…

SoiFong stared at Komamura's retreating back with a small blush, and got the feeling she was wanted…

It was a fascinating new thing…

* * *

><p>She was caught up in a scene, makin' and overall fool of herself, and wishing she had a temporary savior…<p>

It was a new thing that she looked over and saw the Dog-captain not far away…

But she looked away, she didn't want to betray him and make things worse by having him come any closer…

"I'm surprised you've never been told before…" Unohana said…

"That you're lovely…" Hinamori added…

"That you're _perfect_…" Nanao stated while pushing up her glasses…

She could feel the buxom blonde latch around her neck, "you know _somebody_ wants you," she blurted while nearly spilling sake on her haori...

All the second squad captain could do was sigh, -_There's a reason I never thought about it before…_-

She never noticed seventh squad's captain come up from behind her until she heard his baritone, "I think she's priceless…"

All she could do was freeze up and try killing the blush that wanted to rise on her face as he continued, looking down at her with his kind doggy-smile, "Yeah, you're precious…"

And she succumbed to the feeling that everyone knew this wasn't new…

* * *

><p>Everyone was surprised that they hadn't been told before…<p>

When the two walked down the street, they said "aren't they lovely…"

When they sparred the crowd would think, "aren't they perfect…"

And while sitting quietly behind her desk, all to herself, she thought with a slight smirk –_It's nice to know somebody wants me…_-

And as she walked out of the second squad barracks she heard a voice come from behind her, "I'm surprised you've never been told before…"

She turned to meet his large form handing her a wild flower which she took gently, "that you're precious…"

He scooped her up in a bear-hug and nuzzled his furry head against her with a smile on his maw "yeah, you're holy…"

She smiled with a _slight _blush even though none of this was new…

But it was still a fascinating new thing…

* * *

><p>AN: the real lyrics:

Fascinating new thing  
>You delight me, and I know you're speaking of me<br>Fascinating new thing  
>Get beside me, I want you to love me<p>

I'm surprised that you've never been told before  
>That you're lovely<br>And you're perfect  
>And that somebody wants you<p>

Fascinating new thing  
>The scene makin', want a temporary savior<br>Fascinating new thing  
>Don't betray them by becoming familiar<p>

I'm surprised that you've never been told before  
>That you're lovely<br>And you're perfect  
>And that somebody wants you<br>I'm surprised that you've never been told before  
>That you're priceless<br>Yeah, you're precious  
>Even when you are not new<p>

I'm surprised that you've never been told before  
>That you're lovely<br>And you're perfect  
>And that somebody wants you<br>I'm surprised that you've never been told before  
>That you're priceless<br>Yeah, you're holy  
>Even when you are not new<p>

and it actually just repeats 'Fascinating New thing' at the end of the song XP

This was a lot harder to write then 'Closing Time' i hope its just as cute though...

hehehe...

Till next -salute-waves- Sayounara, Mina!

-Ikasury

**Originally Posted: 6-29-09  
><strong>

**Stats: **Words: 1,129  
>Reviews: 4<br>Hits: 794  
>Favs: 4<br>Alerts: 1


	3. Breakfast at Tiffany's

**A/N:** i think i'm starting to like these 3am writing -things- :3 but anywho, if you're reading this, you like the other two, and well... okay fine, i'm having a little fun playing around with these two, and searching through my 90s songs that i can exploit them with XD

and i totally forgot to mention, this is off the 'song' not the film by the same name the song was about, though i'm using the book the film was based off of in here, you'll get it when you notice the lyric differences, cause Shinigami have 'Books' not 'Films' XD

Dis: the guy who ones Bleach, i think his name is 'kubo', if i'm wrong, oh well, he's not me... today's song is "Breakfast at Tiffany's" by 'Deep Blue Something'...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Breakfast at Tiffany's<strong>

"_We've got nothing in common…"_ is what he remembered her saying…

"_No common ground to start from and we're falling apart"_ and he'll remember the fight they'd had…

"_The world has come between us"_ and he'll remember how they hadn't been able to see each other for so long because of everything going on…

"_Our lives have come between us…"_and he'll remember her standing there with her back turned towards him before she walked out of his office and left him alone… and all he could think was that she didn't care…

"But…" he pondered to himself as he stared at the closed door, "But what about…" his mind scrambled to find reason, to find something that would refute her logic, something that would stop her from walking out, something, anything that would- "What about 'Breakfast at Tiffany's'?"

He slammed his large fluffy paws on his desk, his mind scrambling –_I think she'll remember the book…_-

He looked over at his tiny shelf, lightly looking it over, remembering the book wasn't there, since he gave it to her, since he remembered they both liked it…

He ran out the door with a strained grin, his squad-mates seeing their taichou run out of the barracks faster then they'd ever seen him, hearing a strange yell as he passed by, "Well, that's the one thing we've got!"

* * *

><p>Komamura barged in through the second squad gate, the guards not bothering to try and stop the large, and high-speed moving captain, they noticed him stopping in the center of the open courtyard, taking a deep sniff, before running off into the forested training area…<p>

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for him to see her, standing alone by a far tree, and all he could think about was the time they spent together –<em>You were the only one who knew me…<em>-

She turned towards him, her eyes blank and seemed to stare right through him, the dog-captain tried to hide the hurt in his heart at that look but ended up letting out a low whimper –_I guess I was wrong…_-

Her brows furrowed, her bottom lip sticking out in her disgruntled look, "So what now?" she said harshly, her eyes burrowing into him, "Isn't it plain to see we're over?"

Komamura's eyes took on a fire as he looked into hers, he wasn't going to back down this time, "And I hate it when things are over," he barked, he took two steps forward as she looked at him. He faltered a moment as he looked into her eyes again, and growled out in a pained voice, "Especially when so much is left undone…"

She seemed to just stare at him, almost waiting for whatever he had to say, and he had to gather his courage to say what he had to say. Komamura braced himself, taking in a deep breath, "Well what about 'Breakfast at Tiffany's'?"

Soifong tilted her head and raised a brow, looking at him funny, she obviously wasn't expecting that. She seemed to ponder it for a few moments, then looked away from him, badly lying, "I don't remember that book?"

He gave a kind of puppy-grin; he took a few steps forward, happy to have made it at least this far, "As I recall, I think, we both kinda liked it…"

He stopped several feet from her, his head and ears down as he stared at his toes, and in a soft low voice said, "Well, that's the one thing we've got…" he looked up at her, giving a small puppyish grin…

He noticed the light dusting of pink on her face because of his 'puppy-look' as she called it, she closed her eyes, obviously pissed he was using it on her, "Look, we've got nothing in common…" he took a step forward…

She crossed her arms, "No common ground to start from…" he took another step forward, she took one back, glaring at him, "We fell apart…" one step forward, another back.

She found herself up against the tree, "The whole world has come between us…" he just continued forward, and she couldn't move back, he noticed her swallow hard, and the pink get a little darker…

Komamura was a step from her and all she could do was look away, "Even our lives…" she hesitated while her eyes darted towards him then away, "Our jobs, our positions, our entire lives have come between us…" She finally looked at him again when his arms went to either side of her head leaning on the tree behind her, as his adorable fuzzy muzzle gave her a charming grin with his playful golden eyes, "I know you don't care…"

The blush on her face darkened as he leaned forward, their noses a hair's breadth from touching, "Well," he smirked all the way to his eyes, "What about 'Breakfast at Tiffany's'?"

She gulped again, and he could see it in her eyes that she did remember the book…

He smiled at her, wagging his tail, "As I recall, I think, we both kinda liked it…"

He looked at her serious again, his golden eyes conveying every emotion he held for her, he could see the held tears at the corner of her eyes, and in her eyes he could see everything she held for him. He smiled gently, happy to see that cute blush again, and rubbed his big doggy-nose against hers, "Well, that's the one thing we've got…"

* * *

><p>So whenever there was another fight between second squad's Taichou and seventh's, or whenever someone asked how the two could have ever gotten together, let alone <strong>stay<strong> together, when they had nothing in common, Komamura would give a bark of a laugh and absentmindedly say, "What about 'Breakfast at Tiffany's'?" while looking over his shoulder at SoiFong.

She would give a ghost of a smile, one only he would notice, obviously remembering the book…

He would openly grin, recalling that they both liked it…

And she would throw over her shoulder while walking away from the annoying person who asked, "Well… that's one thing we've got…"

* * *

><p>And whenever SoiFong sat in her office, bogged down by the day's work, or feeling flighty, or insecure, or overall anything that lead to that one fight, she would smirk openly to herself remembering what that lumbering dog-man had asked her in such a shy voice… <em>"What about 'Breakfast at Tiffany's'?"<em>

She would nod to herself as she leaned back in her chair; taking a moment to relax _–I think I remember that book…_-

And she would look over at her small shelf, noting the well worn spine of an over-loved book, remembering how much they both liked it…

Then she would smile openly to herself, while eyeing the book, before getting back to work and saying to herself, "Well, that's one thing we've got…"

* * *

><p>AN: the real lyrics:

You say that we've got nothing in common  
>No common ground to start from and we're falling apart<br>You'll say the world has come between us  
>Our lives have come between us still I know you just don't care<p>

And I said, What about breakfast at Tiffany's?  
>She said, "I think I remember the film?<br>And as I recall, I think, we both kinda liked it  
>And I said, "Well, that's the one thing we've got"<p>

I see you, the only one who knew me  
>And now your eyes see through me I guess I was wrong<br>So what now it's plain to see we're over  
>And I hate when things are over when so much is left undone<p>

And I said, What about breakfast at Tiffany's?  
>She said, "I think I remember the film?<br>And as I recall, I think, we both kinda liked it  
>And I said, "Well, that's the one thing we've got"<p>

You say that we've got nothing in common  
>No common ground to start from and we're falling apart<br>You'll say the world has come between us  
>Our lives have come between us still I know you just don't care<p>

And I said, What about breakfast at Tiffany's?  
>She said, "I think I remember the film?<br>And as I recall, I think, we both kinda liked it  
>And I said, "Well, that's the one thing we've got"<p>

And I said, What about breakfast at Tiffany's?  
>She said, "I think I remember the film?<br>And as I recall, I think, we both kinda liked it  
>And I said, "Well, that's the one thing we've got"<p>

And I said, What about breakfast at Tiffany's?  
>She said, "I think I remember the film?<br>And as I recall, I think, we both kinda liked it  
>And I said, "Well, that's the one thing we've got"<p>

... and believe me, i know this is supposed to be a break-up song, but you know what, it sounds to bloody cheery to me to be the end, its like when i had this really bad arguement with my foxy-boy-toy, it got to gadwind levels, so pretty freakin' bad, to the point where i was just spouting stupid things and so was he... then we shut up, and couldn't talk for a long time... then he told me something that was so random, so out there, and something i was totally not expecting, that i just laughed at him... now every time i start feeling like that, i remember what he said, laugh, and am happy again...

so i guess that makes me Soi-Soi in this :P

but that's how i always took this song, the whole thing about 'Breakfast at Tiffany's' was the 'WTF?' moment, that makes you stop, and just laugh, and then lets you talk over everything and 'hopefully' make-up... -snickers-

and as jung says, all good long-lasting relationships have fights, but they have them for a reason, so they can make-up and be that much closer :3

its still ungodly cute, though...

Till next -salute-waves- Sayounara, Mina!

-Ikasury

**Originally Posted: 7-2-09**

**Stats: **Words: 2,253  
>Reviews: 5<br>Hits: 567  
>Favs: 5<br>Alerts: 1


	4. The Weakness in Me

**A/N:** sappy... and i mean ungoddly so... -.-

do **NOT** ask where this came from... other then random music... which i love, but of all the freakin' things i'm 'trying' to write, i get random angsty fluff like this...

so yea, as you can see, i'm still kicking... and while i'll admit this probably isn't my best... -shrugs- i dunno, its still just so damn 'cute' -.-

**Dis:** i swear if you don't know this by now... -sighs- n0ez 0w7z... Bleach goes to T.K. while 'The Weakness in Me' goes to Joan Armatrading... that's a weird name... -cough-

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"I'm not that sort of person…" SoiFong pondered with her head rest on the desk half heartedly, she had left early today to get home and 'do some work', but all she'd managed to do was lay her head on this freakin' desk and lose track of time… she shifted her head facing the other way, away from the light that was still on, on her desk, "I just…" she mumbled the rest to herself. –<em>I'm not the sort of person who quickly falls in 'love'<em>-

"But you…" the little ninja pouted thinking about earlier that week, yes '_week_', she'd been trying to put off 'thinking' as long as possible, but damn was it getting really hard. -_I practically gave my affection…_- Chin flat on the table, only the wall to stare back at her, "right from the start."

"_I have a lover who loves me…_" for some reason she started singing a song she heard once before in the living world, while the melody explained her mood perfectly the words weren't exactly right. Her arms came up to rest her head upon. –_It's not like I have someone waiting for me, no hearts to break…_- a light sigh escaped the captain's lips, "_How could I break such a heart…_" –_Yea maybe his…_-

"_Yet still…_" she dragged the last word, not honestly able to finish the line. –_Since when do I give him my attention?_-

"_Why do you come here?_" she had actually asked him that once, when he came snooping around her office, on some errand that had nothing to do with anything. Her brows knit slightly, "He should have known I have enough problems…" that didn't mean she didn't enjoy the interruption.

"_Why do you call me?_" another time, he'd asked her to his office for some trivial business, and when it was over she turned to leave without a word only to hear him stutter her name out without any honorific and felt the floor shake as he stood up. She pressed her lower lip forward in a pout; "You know I couldn't respond…" she lowered her head into her arms slightly; "I was already out the door…" didn't mean she didn't enjoy the gesture.

"_And make me lie…_" okay, so she did kind of like that one time he may have sorta, kinda, maybe purposely got them lost and they ended up in the first squad barracks and she had to lie to the old man to get them out of the whole '_Burn the World to Ashes_' thing. –_Who am I kidding, it's not like I didn't __**not**__ want to…_-

"_And make __**everyone**__ else some kind of an unknowing fool…_" a _slight_ smirk raised on her lips as she considered that pretty much no one had so much as an idea of what she was thinking. –_Considering…_- she mentally corrected. She reached out a hand and poked a cat plushie on her desk –_Considering…_-

"_Why do you come here…_" she sighed halfheartedly, "and pretend like you're just passing by…" she couldn't bring herself to sing that part, when she'd told him those words _**exactly**_ before.

"_Make me stay…_" she thought lightly, of the few times she actually _waited_ in her office when she damn well didn't need to, all on a small hunch and no reason she should have.

"_If you're so strong…_" her voice faltered. She knew he was strong, hell he was a freakin' captain after all. She was strong too. –_At least I'm supposed to be…_- she was at a point where she wanted to start ripping her hair out, all these damn thoughts that were driving her up a wall. Forehead met desk, "If you're so strong then do something about this damn weakness in me!" her eyes clinched in frustration before giving in to the next part, even if she '_didn't_' want to.

"_I need to see you…_" a pout came across her face again, partially angry, partially sad, and all around feeling like a sap. She grabbed the cat plushie and held on to it tightly, burying her face in its soft squishy bean belly, "I don't need anyone…"

Her eyes opened, immediately feeling guilty for even considering such a lonely thought…

"_And I'm worried…_" her head just rested on the cat, not really thinking of anything, just that damn song playing in her head like it was trying to tell her something, "_and I'm waking from a tormented sleep…_"

"_And this old love…_" –_what love?_- she thought bitterly, not really thinking, "_It has me bound…_" –_all I have is this loneliness…_- her eyes flitted –_And it certainly has me bound…_-

"_But this new…_" she frowned, could she even call it love? She buried her head in the cat's belly, frustrated; "Whatever it is sure as hell cuts deep…" –_deep enough I can't forget about it…_-

"If I choose now," it was no longer a song as it was the captain-konoichi's real thoughts. Her small fist slammed on the desk, "I'm bound to lose out…"

She lifted her head up; scowling at the plush black cat, fists on the desk "One of you is going to have to fall…" it gave her no response, just grinning like a cat back at her, as if it already knew the answer to her entire dilemma.

She pouted angrily at the damn cat before looking out the open window, at the clear sky and the full moon. Her eyes softened and her scowl lost all its bite, "I need you…"

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the night; gods only knew what hour it was. –<em>Not a very good one<em>- Komamura thought as he lay on his bed, trying to not start tossing again. Fur and blankets weren't exactly a great mix.

His ear twitched at an almost absent sound, one only a canine like him could pick up. At first, he was put on edge, deciding that if it was an attacker they'd more the likely come after him, since he was the alpha and all, and it only made sense to attack the leader in the middle of the night, when they were '_sleeping_'. –_And that's all they'll find… until it's too late_- he rolled on his side, closing his eyes tightly and took on the appearance of sleep.

Whoever the perpetrator was stepped lightly, _too_ lightly, into his room, shutting the door quietly. This was strange for a killer. –_Not really for an assassin…_-

The person didn't rush towards him, simply walking at a normal pace as they came closer to his bed, not trying to really hide their presence, very strange for an assassin. –_A burglar?_-

The person only seemed to be heading in his direction and not towards his precious valuables. -_… Matsumoto?_- hey the woman was strange and seemed to like pulling pranks on people, so why not? He snorted, not picking up any of the scents usually attributed to that particular female.

-_No…_- he sniffed again in his supposed sleep haze –_This is different…_- his ear twitched as he heard the sound of fabric being removed and dropped on the floor, enhancing his ability to pick up her scent all the better –_Ahh… of course_- a small grin formed on his muzzle as she slipped under the covers near him.

It was only her –_My precious little bumblebee_-

"Why did you come here?" he asked in a flat tone, sensing her small frame near his back.

"I've had some troubles…" a quick retort, he could tell she was in that mood. It made him grin though she couldn't see if from his large frame.

"Komamura…" her voice was soft and trailed off, like she wanted to say something but at the same time had no idea what it was.

"Why do you call me that?" he actually put forth the effort to put a little while in that, he figured they were past this whole 'formal' stage. He could feel her giving him that 'angry' pout at his fluffy back, making him smirk a little bit, "especially when you know I won't answer to it?"

"And make me lie?" her hand reached up into his fur, rubbing it backwards sending a chill through the dog man. The next moment she buried her face into his back, nuzzling into his fur, "I don't want to…" it almost sounded like she was whining.

-_That's definitely new?_- as she nuzzled into his fur, the way she was holding him, the dog-man knew something wasn't exactly right. This wasn't some game, not some random thing, tonight was something far more serious then he'd originally thought. An almost sad smirk appeared on his muzzle as it all sunk in. –_And I have no problem with that…_-

"Heh," he laughed at himself, "You've made me into some kind of unknowing fool…"

"Will you stay?" his body rumbled with his deep voice.

"I shouldn't…" she all but mumbled through his fur, not showing any sign of letting go.

"Are you so strong…" she started and almost stopped halfway through.

Komamura could barely handle their position anymore, he wanted to see her, not just feel her at his back. He shifted and she let go long enough for him to turn so they could face each other, his gold eyes falling on her small frame coming to a stop at her dark orbs seeing something he wasn't sure he'd ever find there. A fuzzy hand came to her level and trailed a clawed finger along her angled jaw line. –_It's a start…_- he could only smile to himself, as he watched her blush and turn away at his action.

She seemed to growl, more to herself then at him, "What is with this damn weakness in me…"

He could only grin his doggish grin, as he propped himself up on one arm to get a better view of her. His eyes softened as kept her face away from him by burying it in the covers, "Why did you come here?"

"I was just passing by…" she mumbled out to him, looking away from him with a blush he could tell she was trying to savagely murder. For being a trained assassin, she was absolutely horrible at lying.

He could only grin. He didn't know why, he didn't know when, hell he didn't even know how, but somehow this tiny slip of a woman had managed to become the most important person in his world. Maybe it was what they had in common, powerful loners that, while on opposite ends of the spectrum in action, actually cared deeply about those around them. –_Even if she has the strangest way of showing it…_-

Perhaps it was those mutual feelings they've felt in their long lives, with those they cared about most previously hurting them more than any sword could. Maybe they were just fools. Maybe…

"I needed to see you," she mumbled into the pillow she was currently burying her face in. This peaked his interest; she'd never shown this much before. –_She's never been one to admit to anything before…_- it made him smile softy as he lay down next to her again, to get a better look at her face.

Her dark eyes glanced at him a moment before turning down towards the pillow again, that cute red blush still visible on her face despite the only light in the room coming from the full moon outside. He smiled softly at her again, "That's fine…" she looked at him as he spoke.

"I needed to hold you," as his words left his lips a paw like hand reached out and brought the significantly smaller woman closer to his chest, she gave no resistance, he gladly noted.

She sighed deeply into his fur, "This damn weakness in me…"

He grinned as he nuzzled her head, "There's nothing wrong with it…"

He could feel that smile on her face even if he couldn't see it, "Tighter…"

He happily obeyed.

* * *

><p>zi real lyrics:<p>

The Weakness in Me:

I'm not the sort of person who falls in and quickly out of love  
>But to you, I give my affection, right from the start.<br>I have a lover who loves me - how could I break such a heart?  
>Yet still you get my attention.<p>

Why do you come here, when you know I've got troubles enough?  
>Why do you call me, when you know I can't answer the phone?<br>And make me lie when I don't want to,  
>And make someone else some kind of an unknowing fool?<br>Make me stay when I should not?  
>If you're so strong then resolve the weakness in me.<br>Why do you come here, and pretend to be just passing by?  
>I need to see you - I need to hold you - tightly.<p>

Feeling guilty,  
>And I'm worried, and I'm waking from a tormented sleep<br>'Cause this old love, you know it has me bound,  
>But this new love cuts so deep.<br>If I choose now, I'm bound to lose out;  
>One of you is gonna have to fall...<br>I need you, baby.

Why do you come here, when you know I've got troubles enough?  
>Why do you call me, when you know I can't answer the phone?<br>And make me lie when I don't want to,  
>And make someone else some kind of an unknowing fool?<br>Make me stay when I should not?  
>If you're so strong then resolve the weakness in me.<br>Why do you come here, and pretend to be just passing by?  
>I need to see you - I need to hold you - tightly.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** ya know, i'm kinda curious why no one's seen a trend with the musics i've been using...

just to say, this is numbah 2 from the '10 Things I Hate About You' sound track XD i'll admit it, i love that movie... and yea, these are 'totally' not influenced by the scenes they were played in, in that movie, nope, not at all... -starts ploting 'Bad Reputation' by Joan Jet- huh, what?

this song just sounds so sad and mellow when you listen to it, but its sooooooo my SoiFong, trying to deny something you totally want, its just torturous and overall stupid AND futile... sides, who can resist 'fluff' XD

hmm, now that i think about it i hope i didn't make her _**too**_ emo o.O;; oh well...

random side thought: should i find it weird i'm the _**ONLY**_ person supplying this cute fluffiness up here, anyone? anyone? come on, you all read it, you know its freakin' cute!

... and i **DIDN'T** involve a meddlesome Unohana in here? i must be slipping...

meh, Reviewz

till next -salute-waves- Sayounara, Mina!

-Ikasury

**Originally Posted: 2-4-10  
><strong>

**Stats: **Words: 3,193  
>Reviews: 7<br>Hits: 823  
>Favs: 8<br>Alerts: 1


	5. Hey Jealousy!

**A/N:** MUHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA... -hack-cough-die- x,x

erm... yea... guess i have another one of these ones -sweat-drops- hehe, 'bout that, ohz wellz, i think they're cute, and this isn't even really a 'relationship' one, more of a 'what we have in common' kinda thing, and yes, drinking, lots of drinking, i kinda wish there was more, else these two are bloody light weights XD

**Dis:** tite kubo own bleachy-things, i'm borrowing Soifong-taichou and Komamura-chan, yes i called the giant dog chan, what he's adorble... -cough- anywho, TODAY'S SONG: 'Hey Jealousy!' by 'The Goo-Goo Dolls!' yes i went with there version, i like it more and it was one mah compy X3

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Hey Jealousy!<p>

"Tell me, do you think it'd be alright," SoiFong asked one night, sitting on his balcony under the moon light all alone, "If I could just crash here tonight…" she looked away from him with that scowl on her face like nothing in the world matter, "You… You can see I'm in no shape for walking…" the rosy tint under her eyes was visible in the light even to him, probably due to his canine eyes, her eyes tilted further away, "and I've got no place to go…" it was only when that sentence left her lips that she chanced a look at the large dog man.

So many things the eyes could say that words just could not.

"You know," a slightly drunk smirk came to her features, "It might not be that bad," she deftly pulled out a moderately sized bottle she'd managed to drag here with her and sip at it, "You're the best… friend I've ever had…" she seemed to say softly, in a way he knew that she meant she was regretting something. –_Since when had we been friends?_- he looked her over again, noticing that partially glazed, or drunk, look in her dark eyes. –_She's probably not even talking about me…_- she gave a spiteful laugh to the moon "If I hadn't blown that whole thing years ago…" she mumbled silently to herself but his keen ears could pick up on it easily, "I might not be alone…"

His ears lowered slightly listening to her drunken confession, feeling somewhat uncomfortable hearing such words coming from such a normally strong and stoic woman.

"Heh, Tomorrow," she said, sipping at the bottle again, "we could head over to Kuchiki's place, and let the guards chase us around," her eyes seemed sad, almost empty with so much hollow emotion it tore at the large dog-man's heart, before she turned back to the bottle just staring at it. She smiled, small and bitterly at the bottle almost cursing it, "The past is gone," she leaned back and stared at the bright white moon in the sky, probably forgetting he was even there at the time, "but something might be found to take its place…"

His strange dog brows furrowed slightly, golden eyes sad to see the Konoichi-captain in such a state, drunk as all hell, slouched and mumbling some regrets on his bedroom balcony. He half wondered how'd she'd even got up there, but figured since she was a ninja, she could even scale walls while drunk, course it brought about the further question of why she was at _his_ bedroom balcony nursing a bottle of sake and acting like a stray. Quite the irony.

He noticed her eyes had closed, and she was breathing softly, probably finally passed out form who knew how much drinking. He sighed deeply, before just looking her over. –_She doesn't look half-bad when she's sleeping like that…_- his mind couldn't help but think, even if she was obviously drunk, from the rosy tint of her cheeks, the smell of sake lingering around her, and the bottle held tightly in her hand, but for some reason, the normally scowling, pissed beyond all hell, and overall 'scary' Konoichi looked rather adorable while she slept. Not a line on her face, just completely content to be unconscious. He was slightly jealous.

He tapped her on the shoulder, and when she didn't so much as make a sound he sighed yet again. –_She can trust me not to think about this_- he picked her up, as gently as he could, holding her small frame in his arms, causing a slight warmth to form on his cheeks, it was never that obvious when the anthromorph blushed. –_And not to sleep around her…_- his blush, thought not obvious slightly widened as he set the passed out drunk on his large pillow-like bed. –_So long as she doesn't expect that much from me…_- he lifted the covers, placing her gently underneath them, and covering her with them and making sure she was as comfortable as possible… and removed the bottle from her hand of course, which proved to be a bit more of a challenge then he'd originally thought. Who knew SoiFong was slightly clingy? He sighed looking down at her, as she adjusted to the loss of the bottle, a small, cute, pout on her face as she curled up into his person-sized pillow, snuggling and nuzzling into it and finding a comfortable spot. –_Then she might not be let down…_-

He stared at the bottle she had, small in his own hands, but it'd looked so much bigger in hers. The dog-man pouted slightly, not really wanting to waste such a thing, and not really in the mood to sleep on the floor. He sat next to his bed, on the floor, enough away to give her space, but close enough to know what she was doing. He stared at the bottle a moment before taking a large gulp from the thing.

He sighed, staring at the bottle with his golden eyes, "All I really want is to be with you…" he thought about what had gone on earlier that week, or maybe it was two weeks, or perhaps a month, he wasn't really sure at this point. "Feeling like I matter too…" he remembered Tousen turning away like nothing was strange, nothing was wrong with betraying Soul Society, nothing was wrong about betraying him. "If I hadn't blow this whole thing years ago…" his hand gripped the bottle, wanting nothing more than to smash it against the wall, "then you might be here with me…"

Instead of throwing the bottle he took another swig, "Maybe tomorrow I'll go to Huecho Mundo, and chase him back down," His ear twitched at a sound, and his golden eyes glanced back at the sleeping konoichi; she was in a ball and murmuring something in her sleep. It may have been his imagination, but he could have sworn he saw something glistening below her eyes, and caught the end of '-sama' without catching the name she was referring to. He remembered the Konoichi-captain had changed since that day, not in the way he had, or the rest of soul society, but her sternness, her drive seemed to be zapped away for some odd reason. He looked at the bottle again, "The past is gone," he remembered her saying, and those words echoing his own thoughts, his mind wondering to her sudden change, wondering if she had been hurt just like him, betrayed, left, abandoned, and if maybe that '-sama' had been the one to do it, and they were either back like nothing was wrong or had simply left again. He took another swig, what was left of the bottle, "But something might be found to take its place…"

In the silence of the night, his mind wondered, thought, and things started to come to him once again. It wasn't that she had come to him as anything more than something; she was probably just too drunk to remember where she lived and wondered to the nearest home to sleep on the roof, unfortunately finding his balcony which was linked directly to his bedroom. He snorted; if he was human the rosy tint of his cheeks would be visible. It was in this strange moment of 'clarity' that he remembered that strange cat-woman, and the effect she'd had on SoiFong, how cold the woman had been when he'd seen her lead the obvious Konoichi away, and that oddly content look she'd had when they both returned trying to prevent Aizen's departure. His buzzing mind figured that woman must have been the '-sama' the tiny dark haired woman sleeping in his bed was mumbling about, which meant whoever she was had returned and they had reconciled. Unlike him.

He was jealous of her for that.

And the fact that she was taking up his bed…

And his entire comforter…

And had gotten him drunk on some strong sake because he was watching over her…

SoiFong would owe him big one of these days.

All his mind could think about was the tiny woman taking up his entire bed when she was half his size. That made him jealous, this time not of the dark haired woman in his bed, but the other that inhabited her dreams, kept her up, made her drink, and left the normally scowling woman with such a content look on her face as she slept… in his bed.

He snorted saying dryly without any humor, "Hey jealousy…"

He stared at the wall, thinking his eyes may have turned a shade or two of green from the way he was feeling about all the situations and the way the booze was amplifying it, "I think I'll go into to town tomorrow," he glanced back at the tiny woman in his bed, "and let the guards chase her around…" so what if he was being a bit spiteful and broody? His past was gone, and he didn't know of anything that could possibly take its place.

So, it was kind of funny when a significantly smaller foot had reached out and thwacked him on the back of the head. He instinctively growled, and turned his head behind him squinting a death glare at whatever-it-was that hit him. He found a huge curled up ball of his comforter behind him, upon taking a closer look, despite his vision being slightly fuzzed, he saw the scowling, rosy, and in some strange way 'cute' face of the woman who'd laid claim to his bed that night. She was just glaring at him, or staring, she did kind of just look 'mean' all the time so it was hard to tell if she was just looking at you or plotting your death.

He snorted at her, "Do you think it'd be alright, if I just stayed here tonight?" he wanted to throw in 'it's my bed damnit!' but that just wouldn't fly from his mind to his mouth, even somewhat tipsy he was still a gentle man. Her response was narrowing of her eyes, as if to say 'mine' as she nuzzled further into the comforter. It was at that moment he decided she was really clingy when half-asleep, course that made him wonder why, but the thoughts in his head just wouldn't stick for that long for him to ask her. He grumbled, facing forward again, folding his arms over his large chest and leaning back on his bed, it was a large only slightly raised pillow like futon so this pretty much resulted in him laying his upper body down on his bed, deftly missing the konoichi huddled in a ball of his comforter. She sat up in her armor of fluff and fabric and just seemed to 'stare' at him again, "as you can see I'm in no shape for moving," he held up the empty body, "and this is my home…" his golden eyes wander to the side as he felt a blush under his fur, "… so I've got no place to go…"

"It might not be that bad…" she seemed to mumble out with a half-asleep look in her face, before doing something he wasn't honestly expecting. She laid back down, on her side perpendicular to him, but instead of being on the other side of his bed like he expected she was using his side, below his arm, as a pillow and had discarded enough of the comforter to throw some on to him in some manner of 'considerate' gesture. If he wasn't half-drunk and moving towards half-asleep himself he probably would have thought more on this odd arrangement; him half off his bed, with SoiFong using him as a pillow. And to just make the situation weirder, she nuzzled into his side, which was bare, and made herself comfortable, "You're the best pillow I've ever had…" she mumbled as some off-hand comment before going back to the land of nod.

Komamura half-smirked to himself, sighing at the tiny konoichi's actions, it seemed SoiFong was a bit odd when all alone. He started to think about his past, and hers, and for a moment he actually thought –_If I hadn't blown the whole thing however many days ago…_- his golden eyes glanced at her dark haired form and content, almost smiling face, as she was content back in sleep, although this time not saying a word about that cat-woman. He couldn't help but slightly grin at being a better pillow now. –_I might have been alone…_-

It took no time at all for sleep to over take him, after all, in such a comfortable position on his pillow like bed and having a small female using him as a pillow how could he not be completely content?

If only he hadn't woken up just as content… wrapped around and nuzzling a significantly smaller konoichi…

Who happened to no longer be drunk…

And looked pissed as all hell if that look in her eyes when he looked down at her scowling face, held rather 'tightly' to his fluffy chest meant anything…

Who knew he was a nuzzler in his sleep? He didn't… SoiFong didn't… the guards didn't… but they soon learned well enough to not go anywhere near his room for the rest of the day if the waves of furious burning reitsu meant anything…

So he spent tomorrow running around town for dear life, as a rather pissed, quiet, and highly mistaken of the situation and with no concept of 'listening to his side of the story' Konoichi-captain chased him around giving nonverbal threats of pain, torture, and eventually death. Seireitei didn't know what had gone on, but that was definitely something to take the place of the normal day-to-day news.

Despite how the night had turned out, how he'd been nearly deprived of his fluffy bed, peace and quiet, and something of a headache do to a possibly slight hangover, Komamura couldn't say he was entire distraught about this situation. Yes, he didn't have a full night's sleep, yes the tiny woman chasing him with intents of murder and mayhem had taken over three-quarters of his bed and comforter all night, and yes he'd gotten a bit drunk, but he came to the conclusion that he'd at least come out of this all with an interesting idea. –_The past is gone_- he smirked to himself like the dog he was, -_but there's always something that can take its place…_- he glanced over his shoulder and sighted the tiny konoichi-captain, _**that**_ look on her face, and he wondered if she was thinking anything similar to him.

He was grinning to himself while running for his life, and she wasn't spouting any obscenities or verbally threatening his life, just chasing him around town _**like**_ there was something wrong.

What could he say, he was jealous…

-_I want to do the chasing…_-

He smirked in the back of his mind, "Yea, she's taken my heart…" he said to himself, the grin on his face growing bigger by the minute, "Guess this is just one thing I can't start…" –_yet!_- He openly grinned to himself as he laughed to himself. A kunai went flying overhead, and he sweat-dropped looking back at her before continuing the chase.

Maybe not now, maybe not later, but he decided it wasn't that bad, he'd just have to figure something out later on to turn the tides in his favor. After all, he was the jealous type…

* * *

><p>zi real lyrics:<p>

Hey Jealousy

Tell my if you think it'd be alright  
>If i could just crash here tonight<br>You can see i'm in no shape for driving  
>Anyway i've got no place to go<p>

And you know that it might not be that bad  
>You're were the best i've ever had<br>If i hadn't blown the whole thing years ago  
>I might not be alone<p>

Tomorrow we can drive around this town  
>Let the cops chase us around<br>The past is gone but something might be found  
>To take it's place<p>

Hey Jealousy [x4]

And you can trust me not to think  
>And not to sleep around<br>And if you don't expect too much from me  
>You might not be let down<p>

Cause all i really want is to be with you  
>Feeling like I matter too<br>If i hadn't blown the whole thing years ago  
>I might be here with you<p>

Tomorrow we can drive around this town  
>Let the cops chase us around<br>The past is gone but something might be found  
>To take it's place<p>

Hey Jealousy

Tomorrow we can drive around this town  
>Let the cops chase us around<br>The past is gone but something might be found  
>To take it's place<p>

Hey Jealousy [x4]

Just tell my if you think it would be alright  
>If i could just crash here tonight<br>You can see i'm in no shape for driving  
>Anyway i've got no place to go<p>

And you know that it might not be that bad  
>You're were the best i've ever had<br>If i hadn't blown the whole thing years ago  
>I might not be alone<p>

Tomorrow we can drive around this town  
>Let the cops chase us around<br>The past is gone but something might be found  
>To take it's place<p>

Hey Jealousy

Hey Jealousy  
>Yeah she took my heart<br>There's only one thing i couldn't start

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** i think i've become obsessed with getting characters drunk, it does provide to be a 'fun' plot-device, but it so much more hilarious cause i don't drink, i just watch those around me do stupid things because they do XD evil, no?

hmm, hmm, hmm... i really love that song, and yea, another break-up one that i've somehow turned into 'make-up' -grins evilly- i have such a twisted way of looking at things, romantic to the end i guess...

so, Comments, Questions, Opposing Views? (Reviews)

and shame-less self-insert: read all my other lovey honeyfluffs if you like this one, and review to them all about how cute it is, and support me in world dominat- -cough- i mean, tea? -innocent smile-

till next -salute-waves- Sayounara, Mina!

-Ikasury

**Originally Posted: 8-6-10  
><strong>

**Stats: **Words: 3,671  
>Reviews: 6<br>Hits: 692  
>Favs: 6<br>Alerts: 1


	6. Last Friday Night

**A/N:** i know, what the hell? doing some random thing for BLEACH? WTF? XD

i blame the meds and listening to this song too damn much... i can't help it, they keep playing it on the radio T.T and its funny... and i can't find a good amv... -sniffles-

**Edit:** eh, i just decided to throw this here instead :3

**Dis:** show being mocked horrendously owned by Titty K. song being used to mock show mercilessly owned by 'Katey Perry' :D

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Last Friday Night<p>

Slowly the sun crept into the room, eliciting a chorus of groans.

Matsumoto managed to open one eyes and realized she was in somebody's bed…

… and looking down at the weight in her lap realized Hanataro was in bed with her…

"Ugh," the busty blonde groaned and threw the 7th seat off her, he only continued to drool as she tried to figure out what the hell happened last night… and there was that horrible pounding in her head…

Stumbling out of the bed, ignoring the _naked_ Hanataro who was sleeping on a pillow now mumbling something about boobies, she realized why the sun bothered her so damn much. There was glitter all over the room.

Somehow shuffling to the sliding door to what she hoped was the _back_ yard with her pounding head she threw the damn thing opened and the first thing she saw was Kuchiki's koi pond… with a pink kimono floating in it.

She just blinked, "What the hell?" taking a sniff she realized something smelled heavily of booze. Sniffing her wrist while her other hand was holding the door she realized it was her.

Deciding to leave the drooling 7th seat, and the glitter room in general, Matsumoto turned down the inner courtyard wall of what she _assumed_ was Kuchiki's place. She got about five feet before she found another victim of last night… Mayuri was passed out in the yard?

Matsumoto had to take a moment to blink at that one, more because the mad scientist had what looked like head phones on, lacking his giant coat, and was also drooling…

She leaned in taking a good look at his oddly 'peaceful' face, "That's just… weird…" she quickly turned and kept going.

The buxom blonde wound up at the end of the outside hall, flung open what smelled like the kitchen and…!

Kuchiki Byakuya was on the grill? This early in the morning?

"By the look on your face you assume it's early," he pointed at a clock and it was well past 3 o' clock… in the afternoon… "Also, put some clothes on…"

The blonde blinked, looked down and realized she was indeed naked… which means she'd been naked in bed with Hanataro… and walking past Mayuri? That one oddly wasn't as freaky, but all the 10th squad lieutenant could do was stare at the 6th squad captain, "Der…"

"Oh before you go…" she hadn't even turned around as the opulent Kuchiki grilling lifted his delicate hair to show her some mark on his neck, "Is this a hickie or a bruise?"

Matsumoto officially fell to the floor in classic anime fashion.

* * *

><p>SoiFong stumbled down the street, not sure how the hell she wound up on the roof of the 1st squad but with stealthy ninja skills managed to get down before anyone noticed… THAT would be a fiasco, not just the whole <em>why<em> she was there but the entire _WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE WEARING!_ Was a bit of a factor too…

Unfortunately as she was walking down in the slums of Seireitei she passed what looked like a poster…

Containing incriminating pictures of her and a certain canine captain…

The Konoichi was one that poster like white on rice, ripping it off the wall and her left eye twitched… she didn't remember this picture… or doing _THAT_ with Komamura… or even speaking to him… but considering the 'outfit' she was 'wearing' this must have been last night…

She quickly balled up the thing and set it on fire with Reitsu… that'll put an end to that!

Then she turned around and realized the pictures were posted EVERYWHERE!

"I'm screwed!" was the only thing coherent that came out of the Konoichi-Capatain's mouth. She looked around at the multitude of pictures, it would take _HOURS_ to get rid of these… even with Shunpo… maybe she could just Bankai and blow up the city or soemthign before everyone saw them…

"Oh well," SoiFong sigh…

The Konoichi threw the ash ball over her shoulder turning around and walking down the street. Everything last night was a blacked out blur but something in the back of her mind told her it ruled. She looked over and saw one of the explicit pics with Komamura…

She snatched it and _really_ examined the picture…

"Damn…"

* * *

><p>Ikkaku woke up on top of a table at the local bar… Hisagi was next to him.<p>

"Hey boys, glad to see you up," the bartender gave them both a lecherous grin, too bad Ikkaku was the only one there to notice.

The baldy rubbed his pounding head and tried to look threatening, "Da hell happen?"

The grin widened, "Well you boys cashed me quite a bite of money dancing on the table tops…"

"Eh!" Ikkaku finally looked down and realized he was only wearing his underwear… same with Hisagi… seriously the guy had a 69 tattooed on his ass?

"Oh yea, and it covered the bill for all those shots…" the bartender continued, pointing at a stack from floor to ceiling of shot glasses…

The bald 3rd seat gulped; for once he decided that was too much.

"Oh, and uh… you might want to keep your… uh, _relationship_ secret," the older man gave a wink looking down at Hisagi and Ikakku could only stare, "Some people might get jealous…"

"Wha-!" the baldy jumped at the bartender in less than a second… only to fall flat as the pounding in his head made itself known again, "Ugh… da hell?"

"Er… well it was one helluva kiss," it was rather obvious the old man was pointing between the two downed male fighters.

Ikakku just buried his head under his arms, "I'm glad I forgot…"

* * *

><p>Captain Hitsugaya woke up when something papery smacked him in the forehead. The young looking captain shot forward and grabbed whatever it was and tried to keep his eyes straight enough to read it, his head was killing him after all.<p>

After the fourth time of realizing the tiny letters didn't want to sit straight he raised his head and stared at whoever it was that threw it, "Wazzit?" he really must have been hungover if he couldn't even articulate right.

There was a distinct growl, one that he should be familiar with, it was the woman that did everyone's accounting, "That's the bill for last night!" the angry lieutenant that wasn't his own glared at him as she raised her glasses up her nose.

"Nanao?" icey blue eyes blink several times, that _was_ Nanao and _not_ Matsumoto? Did he wake up in heaven?

The woman growled, "We completely maxed out the Gotei 13 budget thanks to that 'party' last night…"

"Party?" the mini-captain repeated dumbly.

"Yes, party! The one at the bar we all got kicked out of!" she coughed a moment before mumbling, "Well… _most_ of us…"

Hitsugaya did something that was more reminiscent of his lieutenant then himself, he picked his ear with his pinky, "So what we do after that?"

The woman rolled her eyes, expecting a lot more _refinement_ from this capatain who wasn't her own, "Well _we_," she pointed between herself, him, and something off to the side he couldn't quite see, "Hit the town," she bent one finger with her other, going into lecture mode, "Went streaking in the park…"

"Wha…?" left eye twitching on Hitsugaya, it couldn't possibly get worse.

"Went skinny dipping in Kuchiki's pond," she blinked moving her glasses as if completely unfazed, "Of course I think everyone did…"

Hitsugaya's jaw was on the floor.

"Then the three of us," again she did that triangle pointing thing and Hitsugaya realized there was a person underneath a pile of books… it looked like Oomeada… oh kami… "Came back to your place and… uh…"

Oomeada snored loudly.

Both uptight people sweat dropped heavily as a blush finally decided to assert itself on Nanao's face.

"What did we do?" the white haired boy-Captain shakily asked, realizing for the first time his office was a complete mess… Matsumoto would be proud.

Nanao mumbled something while looking away.

"Nanao…?" he asked again, eye twitching more.

The older looking woman sighed deeply, adjusting her glasses and staring at him boredly, "We had a ménage à trois…"

Icy eyes went wide and pupils became the size of a grain of sand… then the twitching started…

The older woman scratched the back of her head while poignantly looking away, "Yea I think we brok the law…"

Hitsugaya's hand met face, and he vowed to put a stop to Gotei 13 parties forever.

* * *

><p>there were loud shouts as all the gathered Shinigami rabbled about what they were going to do. All of them had convene, conveniently at the bar it all started… or so they all thought, they were all trying to connect the dots.<p>

Renji moaned as he held his head, "Oh my gawd what do I tell my boss?" he'd woken up in the forest, with a ball gag, a whip, some incriminating photos and other things he'd never want to mention again.

"Yea, well I think the city confiscated my eyebrows," Yumichika sniffled, rubbing his lacking-feathers-eyebrows, "Something about them being an ostentatious show of my orientation," he slammed his fists on the table surprisingly hard, "what does that even _mean_?"

"Pfft," Iba shrugged, "I woke up in the first division… and the chandelier was on the floor…" there was a group gasp, as he rubbed the back of his head, "Yea, I left before anyone noticed I was on top of it…"

Jaws were hanging open just staring at him…

"Oh dear that sounds terrible," all eyes turned to the motherly voice and found Unohana Retsu… in captain SoiFong's Onmitsukido commander outfit, "Yes?"

Everyone blinked, nope it was still there… and suddenly all the men realized why Unohana-Taicho wore her hair in front… help distract from those Matsumoto-comparable-assets.

Unohana noticed where all the eyes were and looked down, easily understanding why everyone was staring, "Yes, my clothes were apparently ripped and I found these nearby…" all said with that creepy smile of hers as if no one was looking at her sizable boobs nearly falling out of the not-much-clothing outfit.

Now there was twitching around the table as everyone forcibly looked away.

Thankfully Kira came running over holding out papers with lots of zeros on them, "Guys! Help!" he threw the things down on the table between everyone, completely missing Unohana, "There're warrents out for my arrest!"

The guys blinked, grabbing the papers and looking them over.

"What'd you do?" Iba asked looking one over that said something about 'public indecency', he snickered.

"I don't know!" the melodramatic man whined.

"I think I need a ginger ale," Renji groaned putting his head on the table.

Yumichika just rolled his eyes as everything seemed to escalate, "That is such an epic fail…"

Suddenly the bar doors slammed open… And Komamura Saijin walked in, heading straight for the table with everyone at it and threw down a bunch of fliers, "Who put these up everywhere!" his booming voice raised a bunch of heads as everyone was suddenly afraid of the very big, very scary dog-man.

Then he whined, sitting down like a dog holding on to the end of the table as if hiding, "if I can't get them all down before _she_ notices I'm screwed!"

_That_ had everyone's attention. In seconds everyone at the table had a poster in hand and the medical Captain in the wrong outfit was petting the whimpering dog-man trying to reassure him.

"Whoa…" one person said, just staring…

"Oh man…" another looked at the dog man, "you remember any of this?"

He quickly shook his head, "Its all a blacked out blur…"

There was a snort from Renji, "Well at least it ruled…"

There was silence.

"What?" he held up a the picture he was looking at, SoiFong in sexy lingerie and sitting on what appeared to be Komamura's chest, "She's freakin' hot!"

There were mumbles.

"He's right…"

"Yep…"

"Sexy and deadly…"

"Totally would hit that…"

"DAMN!"

Komamura hit his head on the table, realizing this was probably a worse idea then just running around ripping the things up…

"Unohana-Taichou!" there was sudden shrill screaming and soon a lavender blur quite a bit taller than the medical captain attached itself to her side, "Get them away from me!"

Unohana completely ignored the fact that her lieutenant was glomping her currently… or that the guys at the table were staring intently at her chest and probably waiting for one to fall out, "Now, now, what's the matter?"

"She was dancing on the tables last night wi' them idiots last night," a gruff voice answered, all turned to see Kenpachi with his hair down and eye patch missing. The thug-ogre of a captain just stared down at the women, "Girl had too many shots," again pointing at the pile Ikkaku and Hisagi had helped with.

"I see," the female captain said.

Kenpachi kept staring at her.

Unohana sensed the stare, more than the other lower than captain guys there and poor Komamura whimpering on the floor next to her. She turned to the semi-giant, "Is there something else, Kenpachi-Taichou?"

The large scarred man just stared at her flatly, "I think we kissed," he scratched his head as the entire bar hit their heads on the floor, "But I f'rgot…"

Unohana just gave that smile as if nothing was wrong.

* * *

><p>Genryuusei looked at the bill for <em>this<em> week's Gotei 13 party…

The old man just sighed, they didn't have the budget for this.

54 members kicked out of the bar for being too routdy, 7 retained since their _'dancing_' brought more revenue.

73 accounts of vandalism on the main town street, one particularly from 3rd squad Lieutenant Kira, Warrants pending.

106 known complaints of streaking from various members of the Gotei 13, including but not limited to ALL of the Captains and Lieutenants...

At least 3 complaints from Kuchiki's staff about sanitary conditions and the misuse of the Koi pond.

Kami only knew how many people woke up with who they never expected… certain fliers covering the town were brought to his attention in particular.

At least 386 rules broken from various offenders…

The old man just stared at the list thinking this _really_ needed to stop.

Chojiro Sasakibe walked in, "Sir, about next Friday Night?"

Genryuusei just stared at his lieutenant.

* * *

><p>Zi real lyrics :3<p>

**"Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)"**

There's a stranger in my bed,  
>There's a pounding in my head<br>Glitter all over the room  
>Pink flamingos in the pool<br>I smell like a minibar  
>DJ's passed out in the yard<br>Barbie's on the barbeque  
>This a hickie or a bruise<p>

Pictures of last night  
>Ended up online<br>I'm screwed  
>Oh well<br>It's a blacked out blur  
>But I'm pretty sure it ruled<br>Damn

Last Friday night  
>Yeah, we danced on tabletops<br>And we took too many shots  
>Think we kissed but I forgot<p>

Last Friday night  
>Yeah, we maxed our credit cards<br>And got kicked out of the bar  
>So we hit the boulevard<p>

Last Friday night  
>We went streaking in the park<br>Skinny dipping in the dark  
>Then had a ménage à trois<br>Last Friday night  
>Yeah I think we broke the law<br>Always say we're gonna stop  
>Op-oh-oh<p>

This Friday night  
>Do it all again<br>This Friday night  
>Do it all again<p>

Trying to connect the dots  
>Don't know what to tell my boss<br>Think the city towed my car  
>Chandeliers on the floor<br>Ripped my favorite party dress  
>Warrant's out for my arrest<br>Think I need a ginger ale  
>That was such an epic fail<p>

Pictures of last night  
>Ended up online<br>I'm screwed  
>Oh well<br>It's a blacked out blur  
>But I'm pretty sure it ruled<br>Damn

Last Friday night  
>Yeah, we danced on table tops<br>And we took too many shots  
>Think we kissed but I forgot<p>

Last Friday night  
>Yeah, we maxed our credit cards<br>And got kicked out of the bar  
>So we hit the boulevard<p>

Last Friday night  
>We went streaking in the park<br>Skinny dipping in the dark  
>Then had a ménage à trois<p>

Last Friday night  
>Yeah I think we broke the law<br>Always say we're gonna stop  
>Oh whoa oh<p>

This Friday night  
>Do it all again<br>(Do it all again)  
>This Friday night<br>Do it all again  
>(Do it all again)<br>This Friday night

T.G.I.F.  
>T.G.I.F.<br>T.G.I.F.  
>T.G.I.F.<br>T.G.I.F.  
>T.G.I.F.<p>

Last Friday night  
>Yeah, we danced on table tops<br>And we took too many shots  
>Think we kissed but I forgot<p>

Last Friday night  
>Yeah, we maxed our credit cards<br>And got kicked out of the bar  
>So we hit the boulevard<p>

Last Friday night  
>We went streaking in the park<br>Skinny dipping in the dark  
>Then had a ménage à trois<p>

Last Friday night  
>Yeah I think we broke the law<br>Always say we're gonna stop  
>Oh-whoa-oh<br>This Friday night  
>Do it all again<p>

_[Clapping]_ Whohoo!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **repeating because it needs to be said... and i love shameless self-endorsement :D

FOR THOSE THAT REMEMBER** 'CLOSING TIME'** STILL POSTED AS **CHAPTER TWO** OF **'HONEYFLUFF JUKEBOX'** :D

...

i don't really have anything to say to this insanity other then YAY! another excuse for Koma/Soi :D

Comments, questions, suggestions, opposing views~ (Review!)

Till next -salute-waves- Sayounara, Mina!

-Ikasury


	7. Friday I'm in Love

**A/N:** so this is a really old one that i've been sitting on forever, and re-reading it to see if i can 'continue' it, as that's been my problem feeling i needed to use the ENTIRE song and drag this through eternity, i've come to the conclusion its cute and fluffy enough on its own... screw the rest of the song and SoiFong eating chinese food!

plus i highly support and evil-meddlesome Unohana...

all that jazz~

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Friday I'm in Love:<span>**

The paperwork needed to get done, or at least that's what Komamura kept trying to tell himself. He leaned his head on his comfy paw, not really caring, his golden eyes looking out the window at the partially cloudy sky. He sighed to himself… -_I don't care…_-

Monday was blue…

* * *

><p>He sighed as he looked out the window again from his office, instead of at the growing pile of paperwork on his desk; the clouds seemed to be coming in turning the sky a mottled color…<p>

Tuesday was grey… Wednesday too…

* * *

><p>She came into his office around the end of the day, since they agreed to go out that day somewhere. Upon opening the door to find the paper work usually on his desk to be done with and the large dog-man sleeping soundly with his head on the desk, his muzzle going up and down every so often with a low growl…<p>

"Tch," she closed the door while stomping off…

It seemed on Thursday he didn't care about her…

* * *

><p>She came into his office again the next day, yet again finding him 'napping' on what looked like should-be-signed documents, with his right paw circled around a brush that was dripping ink everywhere. She sighed, walking over to him. First grabbing the brush out of his hand, making sure it didn't get on anything important, then using amazing ninja-skills managed to 'save' the document under his gargantuan doggy-head without getting a bit of slobber on it. Then discreetly, and checking around that no one was there, forged seventh squad captain's signature on the document and placing it in the 'done' pile, before just sitting on the free end of his desk and scratching the large dog-man behind his ear in that special spot only she seemed to find.<p>

He smiled in his sleep and his tail started wagging instantly…

Friday he was in love...

* * *

><p>It had been a bad mission. A horrible, horrible failure in her mind. SoiFong had sent out a squad to check around an area that should have been clean, only for it to turn out to be a Hollow nest with a Menos lurking about. 3 of the 12 she had sent came back alive, victorious, and telling her of the mission as it had happened in a cold detached and analytical way she had taught them all to be. When they told her about how they had used their comrades' fall to their advantage to kill the monster, she silently tilted her head in approval.<p>

On the inside… she was crying… and while in the past she had simply bottled that up and never let it out, when she got home she saw him standing there with that adorable puppy-look on his face as he stood there when she opened the door, like a good dog welcoming home its master. She just started at him, closed the door tightly and hugged him…

He would be hard pressed to confirm if that wetness in his fur was tears, especially coming from SoiFong…

Monday she fell apart…

* * *

><p>The next day she was acting as cold as she normally was, completely distant and void to the world. She didn't even let him in for two days straight, not to mention even speak to him.<p>

Tuesday and Wednesday she broke his heart…

* * *

><p>He came back over to her place, ignoring that the door was locked, he managed to 'unlock' it somehow, and found his way in. It was completely quiet, which was weird, but not completely due to her profession, and that she <em>should<em> have been at work already, it was close to three in the afternoon for Kami's sake. He sniffed around the place, noticing that nothing was in its proper place, a light lining of dust in the air and even the dishes weren't done, he was almost afraid to check the fridge…

He managed to make his way to the bedroom, and found what he had been looking for. There, curled up in a ball, snuggled up on a pillow and twisted up in the most unfathomable way in the sheets was the captain of second squad. Fast asleep, still…

Thursday didn't even start…

* * *

><p>The next day she woke up to the sound of rustling around in her kitchen. Immediately ninja-skills kicked in and she grabbed Suzumebachi from its sheath, and snuck out of her bedroom, inching closer to the kitchen. She was at the corner end of the hall that entered into the free space of her kitchenliving room, thing, gripped her katana tightly before springing around the corner and grappling the home-invader.

It wasn't until she had him on the ground with Suzumebachi at his throat that she noticed he was huge, red, and fluffy. She blinked at him in her sleepy daze, her tired mind trying to figure out why Komamura was in her kitchen…

Correction, why was he in her kitchen, in a pink fluffy apron with a child's drawing of a large black dog chasing bumble-bees on it, and having yellow gloves on with a plate in one hand and what looked like the brush-scraper-thing in the other…

She blinked again, looked at the sink that still had the water on, the bubbles that were flowing out of it, around her kitchen, noticing it was spotless, then back to the dog-man she was still sitting on with her katana at his throat. He gave a puppy-grin like he'd been caught.

She sighed, threw Suzumebachi over her shoulder (impaling a poor couch pillow that would later need to be replaced) and kissed the tip of his wet nose…

Friday she was in love…

* * *

><p>He was standing under that tree again. He had been for the last three hours; she had to come at some point, right? His gold eyes looked up at the sky, its bright blue seemingly laughing at him. He heaved a deep sigh.<p>

Saturday, he waited…

* * *

><p>-<em>Damnit!<em>- She ran through the streets, along the rooftops, even the guard walls not really caring that she was causing a couple of the tiles to come loose. She finally managed to navigate her way to that damn tree, expecting to see his hulking form, only to find the entire area empty. She grit her teeth and flexed her fingers, she had been so close.

Sunday she came too late…

* * *

><p>He had managed to step out of his office to get some air. He had gotten most, if not all, of his paperwork done and over with, so now he was taking a breather to calm his troubled mind. He sat down on the open hallway just simply enjoying the view of his private garden.<p>

He didn't notice a thing until he felt slim arms wrap around his fuzzy neck, he thought it was cute and a nice try for one of his squad-mates trying to mess with him or simply pet his fur.

He was completely caught off guard when he felt her kiss his check, his whiskers feeling her smooth skin and his nose catching her particular scent. He turned around quickly to catch her but all he saw was air.

Friday she didn't hesitate…

* * *

><p>It was raining, hard. The clouds were so dark it seemed like night time outside, with the pouring rain coming down heavily on the tiled roof. His ear twitched, the sound starting to irritate him, and he still had more paperwork to do. He glared at the stack. –<em>I don't care…<em>-

Monday was black…

* * *

><p>His large knee kept twitching and hitting his desk. The rattling was starting to get to him and he growled at the offending appendage, hoping it'd stop, but it didn't. He glared at it, growling as he swiveled away from his desk. He was agitated, not exactly angry, although anyone would think so with the amount of growling they had heard from his office. He bounced up and started pacing his office, needing to move to try and clear his mind from his worrying.<p>

She had gone on a mission against some powerful people, and he couldn't stand the waiting.

Tuesday and Wednesday he felt like he was going to have a heart attack…

* * *

><p>The next day he was close to banging his head on his desk, his mounting worry for SoiFong was driving him nuts. Yes, his logic said she was the captain of second squad for a damn good reason, but the dog in him was running around and wreaking the place as it worried for its 'master'. He came <em>so<em> close to just smashing a hole in the wall if it would make that damn puppy stop for five seconds.

"Taichou!" one of his squad members shouted, entering with a letter and giving it to him. Komamura quickly took it and scanned over the page. It was very short and very direct.

_Third wing, fifth room on the left  
>-Retsu<em>

Seventh squad's captain immediately got up and bolted from his office heading towards the fourth squad barracks.

Thursday he never looked back…

* * *

><p>He had spent the night watching over her sleeping form. Unohana had told him when he came running in that she wasn't fatally injured, just a few scraps here and there, but overall exhausted. The captain of fourth squad had told him she had apparently gone all out on her opponent, even though she had the limiting seal still on her, and had pretty much worn herself out and just kept fighting. Luckily thanks to her efforts none of her subordinates had died, but apparently she had tried 'sneaking out' more than once despite her fatigue, so Unohana had been forced to sedate her.<p>

"_She needs her rest, weather she wants it or not,"_ she had said, with that charming smile well in place.

Komamura knew he'd have to pay her back at some point for not kicking him out when she normally would have.

He looked down at her sleeping form, the dog in him happy beyond belief that she was, overall, fine, and was now just sleeping. She turned towards him in her sleep, her seemingly permanent scowl well in place even in sleep, and he couldn't help but smile at that. He moved his paw to push a stray strand of hair out of her eyes, his fuzzy finger trailing along the side of her face absentmindedly. Her scowl seemed to thin out, her lips becoming neutral, and he smiled at that as well. Then, despite being perfectly asleep from whatever Unohana had forced on her, she snatched his wandering hand and used it as a pillow, snuggling deeply into the fur on his paw, a smile forming on her sleeping features.

He couldn't help but find it cute.

Friday he fell in love…

* * *

><p>She woke up with a headache and no one around. She recognized her surroundings as one of the rooms in fourth squad for injured patients. She scowled while putting a hand over her eyes.<p>

Monday she held her head…

* * *

><p>-<em>A week<em>- she scowled even harder. Unohana Retsu had told her she was to take it easy for an entire week and to make sure she did, fourth squad's captain was making sure she stayed in that room, 'relaxing'…

Tuesday and Wednesday she stayed in bed…

* * *

><p>By now SoiFong was completely, utterly, <strong>bored<strong>. All there was to do was sleep, and she'd been doing that for the past however-many days.

Thursday she watched the walls instead…

* * *

><p>At this point she had completely exhausted every mind puzzle she could think of, all the riddles she knew she now knew the answers to, hell there were 72 tiles on the ceiling and three of them were cracked. She needed to get the hell out of this place or she'd go completely mad. –<em>Never, ever again am I trying to get out of this place without <strong>her<strong> permission_- She had realized by the second day this was payback for trying to leave. She also realized the more she tried to leave, the longer she'd have to stay, to 'make up' for the time she'd apparently missed for 'leaving'. –_I'm never coming here again if I can help it!_-

"Ah, second squad's Taichou," her dark eyes sped towards the door, finding the seemingly-docile form of Unohana Retsu, her charming smile well in place, "I see you've been doing well," despite the fact that her smile didn't change in the slightest, SoiFong had the idea the older woman was smirking at her.

"Hmp," she did try real hard to not sound completely irritated, "Are you here for another 'check-up' Fourth squad's captain," her eyes narrowed and watched the woman at the door.

Unohana seemed to give a small chuckle, "Hai, hai," she said gently, walking over to the prone captain. She took her closest hand in hers, as if to check her pulse, like she had one since they were all technically 'dead', but apparently it helped her scan SoiFong with her reitsu, or at least that's what the 'sick' captain wanted to believe, and that this wasn't all a total farce. A minute later and the older woman took her hand away, just smiling down at the scowling young woman, "you seem to be doing much better then when you came in…"

SoiFong bit her tongue, not wanting to get on the doctor's bad-side again. –_I've only been laying here for the past week, what the hell else am I supposed to do but 'recover', Tch_- her eyes shifted to the opposite wall of the doctor-Shinigami, trying very hard to not make her discontent as obvious as it probably already was.

"Now, now, no need to be so upset," she could _hear_ that smile in Unohana's voice, it was like the woman never turned it off, it just simply permeated her entire soul and aura. For the konoichi, it was a rather disturbing feeling.

SoiFong dared to glance her eyes back at the woman, "So am I 'okay' to leave?" she kept her voice crisp, so as not to infer any form of emotion.

Again she could _feel_ that smile, "Mmhmm, you're free to go-"

As soon as the word 'go' left the medic's lips SoiFong jumped off the bed like the ninja she was, heading not for the door, but instead for the window to get as far away from this place as possible. –_Freedom at last!_- She was an inch to the window, before-

"Ah, ah," she felt a distinct _yank_ on one of her long pony tails, which had the poor konoichi falling flat on her back, her head missing the bed she had previously occupied by centimeters. As soon as the stars left her vision she blinked open her eyes to see that same smiling face looking down at her from over the bed, the older woman's sleeved hand still holding her hair captive.

"My, my, in such a rush," the older woman's soft voice chided, "I was going to say 'you're free to go as soon as I'm done', but now I may just have to hold you longer, in case of a concussion," there was no movement on the doctor's face, but SoiFong was sure she was somehow smirking evilly at her. All she could do was narrow her eyes at her, her usual scowl well in place as opposed to Unohana's charming smile.

"Ah, umm…" SoiFong watched as the woman above her turned towards the door, her smile seeming to grow only in the slightest, "Is she ready to leave yet, Unohana-Taichou?" second squad's captain tried very hard to get her dazed mind to put a face to that voice, it was on the tip of her tongue-

"Ahh, of course Komamura-Taichou," her smile definitely widened, if only in the slightest, as she let go of SoiFong's captive ponytail. She could hear from her position on the floor the woman turn, probably gently with that smile of hers, to look at Komamura. There was a twinge, and even though she couldn't see the woman any more, she got the feeling her smile just turned scheming, "You're lucky, Komamura-Taichou, I just managed to catch her," SoiFong couldn't help her eye from twitching at that woman's contrite nature, "She seemed rather eager to leave…" pause, and then the konoichi-captain looked up to see her smiling down at her, "I wonder what she was so eager to get back to?" the way she said it and how softly, left no doubt as to what she was hinting at.

SoiFong prayed Komamura stayed on that side of the bed because no matter her efforts she couldn't kill the light dusting of pink on her cheeks brought about by the older woman's jest.

And again, there was that damn smile.

"Umm," she looked under the bed to see his padded feet pawing at the floor, "May I inquire as to where-" he didn't get to finish his sentence as SoiFong practically jumped off the floor, facing away from him and making a big show of dusting off her hoari, "Ahh, there she is!" she could easily hear that grin in his voice.

She sufficiently murdered the blush that tried to follow.

She turned heel quickly, eyes closed and scowl well in place, "Thank you for your treatment, Unohana-Taichou, but I believe I've over stayed my welcome," she left no room for argument, as she swiftly walked around the bed, steering clear out of that woman's hands, and headed for the door, grabbing a fistful of his Hoari, "Let's go Komamura-Taichou."

He gave a light chuckle as he was dragged out by a woman half his size, but managed a 'goodbye' before Unohana was lost behind the door, her content smile well in place as she nodded them off wordlessly.

They managed to walk out of fourth squad's barracks without saying a word, well more like SoiFong just dragged him out of there **refusing** to say a word, while others who were coming and going out of the closest thing soul society had to a hospital were left to gawk at and question why second squad's captain was literally dragging seventh squad's captain out of there, especially considering the size difference in the two. At least they were all wise enough to steer clear and not ask questions, assuming the red on her face was from rage and not something… _else_.

She let him go halfway down the road, simply standing with her back to him a few feet in front of him. She felt like breaking down, she felt like crying, screaming, running through the rooftops shouting, anything and everything, and she couldn't get her mind to sit still for the two seconds she needed to think. All it kept coming back to was that he actually came to get her from fourth squad, and in the end she didn't exactly know how to take it.

He came up gently behind her, softly wrapping his arms over her shoulders as he nuzzled down into her at her level. She was frozen and didn't know how to react, especially with them in public, but her mind was whizzing in so many different ways she couldn't pick a course of action to take. He hugged her tighter, his deep voice reverberating through his chest and into her body as he said to her simply:

"I'm glad you're safe…"

Her entire body relaxed at his words, her mind stopping, and taking in the comfort of his hug and words. She simply nodded and leaned into his form, accepting everything he had to offer at that moment.

Friday, she fell in love…

* * *

><p>The sun was shining brightly over head; there wasn't a single cloud in the sky, well except for the occasional lazy one. The trees were in bloom, as were the rest of the flowers in the field. The wind blew lazily and comfortably bringing a lovely feel of spring to the area.<p>

Under the sole tree in the middle of the forgotten field of flowers two captains sat. From a distance one would think they were sitting, perhaps talking, from opposite ends of the tree. To the person cautious or stupid enough to actually get close, they'd find the hulking form of Komamura curled up under the tree; sound asleep, his head quite content in the lap of SoiFong, she sitting up sternly against the tree, but also just as asleep in the lazy haze of the spring day.

Saturday they waited…

* * *

><p>"Where are they?!" Yamamoto Genryuusai's voice rang out in the captains' hall, his staff making a <em><span>tap<span>_ sound as it hit the wooden floor. His old closed eyes scanned the room in front of him, two of his captains were missing, and he wanted to know why. Sure this wasn't exactly an emergency situation, just the standard monthly report of what's going on, but he still damn well wanted all his loyal captains in attendance. It was a strange thing indeed when his Second and Seventh squad captains were absent, seeing as they were usually his most punctual ones. A few murmurs settled in between a few of his present captains but were halted with a second _tap_ of his staff. He looked around at them again, "Does no one have an answer for me?"

"Yamamato-sensei, perhaps they are merely held up with some business with their squad-mates," Thirteenth squad's captain, Ukitake, tried to appease his sensei feebly.

"Nonsense," came the creepy bubbly voice of twelfth squad's captain, Mayuri, his amber eyes meeting the white haired man's, "that would be no reason to miss a meeting," he tilted his head, "Komamura possibly, but SoiFong? That seems highly unlikely…"

"Now, now," eighth squad's captain, Kyouraku, tilted his straw hat up to look at Mayuri, "No need to go assuming things like that," his tone lazy as he looked to the captain-commander, "Yama-jiji, I'm sure they're just on their way here…"

"Tch," eleventh squad's captain, Kenpachi, grunted, "Why're we making up excuses, we all know what they're doing…" nearly all the sensible captain's sweat-dropped at Kenpachi's bluntness.

Mayuri simply stared at the behemoth across from him, "What's that?"

Kenpachi just glanced down at the clown faced sociopath, "you haven't heard?" he gave a wide fanged grin, "Apparently they're shaking up-" at least Kyouraku and Ukitake twitched at that, Byakuya seemed to make a play at feigning ignorance to the entire conversation.

"Bah," Mayuri turned from the wild man, "Baseless rumors…" his head tilted to the side, obviously pondering something… devious, "Although studying the mating rituals of that anthromorph would be interesting…" everyone just turned to the mad scientist at that, even Byakuya spared him a glance.

"Creep," Kenpachi said as he looked away from Mayuri.

There was a cough on the other side of the captains' line, "I believe that is none of our business," surprisingly; it came from sixth squad's captain, Byakuya, who glanced towards the captain-commander, "Although I do feel such conduct should not interfere with captain's duties…"

"My, spoken like a noble," Kyouraku spoke while crossing his arms, and a slight smirk on his face.

"I'm sure they have a good reason, and that doesn't mean we have any rights to look into their private affairs," Ukitake, always the peacemaker tried to steer the conversation away from its current track.

"How bothersome," was all tenth squad's captain, Hitsugaya, said, sighing deeply, and again wondering about the maturity of these supposed 'adults'.

The bickering and speculation continued on for several minutes until another _tap_ from Genryuusai's staff was heard. Immediately all ranks fell into their proper place and silence was heard. The old man stood still a moment, before opening a sole eye and glancing at fourth squad's captain, "Unohana-Taichou, you've been quiet throughout this… '_discussion_'," the way he said it made it painfully obvious he wasn't amused in the least by the captains standing before him, "Is there anything you have to say on the matter?"

She gave the old man her charming smile, "Hai, hai, Yamamato-Soutaichou," she faced the other captains with her smile well in place, "whatever rumors are floating around, I suggest we leave them be," the remaining captains suddenly got an ill feeling crawling up their spine, even Mayuri, no one wanted to get on her bad-side, "as for what I have to offer, SoiFong-Taichou was injured last week, and has been recovering, she was recently released a few days ago, and Komamura-Taichou agreed to watch over her for me, to make sure she doesn't reinjure herself," despite the fact that she was smiling gently, they all got the feeling if they questioned any further something horrible would happen to them.

There was that distinct _tap_ again, "Very well, they are excused this time," he looked over his captains, "now let us start the meeting…"

Halfway through the meeting the two suddenly popped up, second squad's captain literally materialized next to Unohana, and the seventh merely walked in while closing the doors as quietly as possible. No one said a thing.

Mayuri glanced at the other hulking beast across from him, then to the konoichi, and immediately found that ill feeling crawling up his spine again. His amber eyes found the smiling face of Unohana when he looked at her, and even he for a moment was tempted to stab himself with Ashisogi Jizo just to get away from that feeling the woman was giving off.

No one else dared to even look at the late captains.

Sunday they came late…

* * *

><p>It was a lazy day. She spent the whole time in her office, nearly nodding off to sleep, and having practically nothing to do. After being out for a week and some, her squad's seated officers had done all her paperwork for her, so she was sitting in an empty office, bored, with nothing to do but either sleep or something completely ridiculous…<p>

Right now, she was balancing a pen on the tip of her nose…

She heard a chime off in the distance stating it was midday. The captain sighed deeply because that meant she had at least five more hours to do nothing before she could 'officially' leave.

She flicked her head causing the pen the jump up a tick and managed to catch it between her teeth, and generally just started wiggling it around. Yes, she was that bored…

There was a sudden gust of wind, and she found herself being pulled up from her desk chair by something big, strong, and snaked under her upper arms. Her teeth clinched on the pen, for some ridiculous reason not wanting to drop it, before her right hand tried reaching for Suzumebachi while struggling with all her might against her captor…

**_SMOOOCH!_**

A wet nose, bristling whiskers, and wet fluff came into contact with her cheek.

She froze, blushed, and dropped the pen that was dangling precariously from her mouth…

Friday he didn't hesitate…

* * *

><p>Zi lyrics:<p>

I don't care if Monday's blue  
>Tuesday's grey and Wednesday too<br>Thursday I don't care about you  
>It's Friday, I'm in love<p>

Monday you can fall apart  
>Tuesday, Wednesday break my heart<br>Oh, Thursday doesn't even start  
>It's Friday I'm in love<p>

Saturday, wait  
>And Sunday always comes too late<br>But Friday, never hesitate...

I don't care if Mondays black  
>Tuesday, Wednesday - heart attack<br>Thursday, never looking back  
>It's Friday, I'm in love<p>

Monday, you can hold your head  
>Tuesday, Wednesday stay in bed<br>Or Thursday - watch the walls instead  
>It's Friday, I'm in love<p>

Saturday, wait  
>And Sunday always comes too late<br>But Friday, never hesitate...

Dressed up to the eyes  
>It's a wonderful surprise<br>To see your shoes and your spirits rise  
>Throwing out your frown<br>And just smiling at the sound  
>And as sleek as a sheik<br>Spinning round and round  
>Always take a big bite<br>It's such a gorgeous sight  
>To see you eat in the middle of the night<br>You can never get enough  
>Enough of this stuff<br>It's Friday, I'm in love

I don't care if Monday's blue  
>Tuesday's grey and Wednesday too<br>Thursday I don't care about you  
>It's Friday, I'm in love<p>

Monday you can fall apart  
>Tuesday, Wednesday break my heart<br>Thursday doesn't even start  
>It's Friday I'm in love<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** this has to be my most prominent use of these bar thingies...

comments, questions, opposing views? (suggests for Unohana torturing Mayuri? XD)

Till next -salute-waves- Sayounara, Mina!

-Ikasury


	8. Happy Home

**A/N:** this is honestly one of my favorite songs, dunno if this little snippet does it justice, but i think it works out :3

this mentions some of the latest manga chaps, so yea, spoilers-hoe~

**Dis:** Bleach owned by Kubo, 'Happy Home' by the AMAZING band Garbage...

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Happy Home<p>

How many times was it now, that in her own home she could barely breathe?

SoiFong lay half-awake in her lover's arms just staring at nothing, dark eyes listless with one arm out in her view, the other half-tucked to her chest barely breathing, barely seeing and for the first time in a long time she realized she was perfectly content, physically, as if she had found relief just lying here in his large arms with them tucked around her waist with her back to his furry chest.

As she lay there, staring at the wall she watched as light started to come, the sun must have been rising and there was a bird singing outside her window.

Her hand moved on the sheets, crinkling with almost no feeling. It was the first time she realized how she felt about everything going on, how this time, like all those before had brought her down to the depths of hell… and she never realized in her wondering life how close she was to just running out.

Her hand pulled back as her barely open eyes followed its intended path and looked down, reaching the furry red hand that nuzzled around her. Her hand reached it, running her hands through his fur on autopilot, just doing it without really registering. She let go, listening to his sleeping breathes and continued staring at the wall, in his arms and just waiting for morning.

She wanted nothing more than for him to speak. Nothing more than him to open his eyes, realize what was wrong and just tear her apart.

How many times had this happened, some event in her life would bring her down to the depths, to the point that she would just lay down her body, lay down her arms and just give up all hope.

How many times had she given up and wished nobody harm?

She remembered the first time it happened, when her master had left, just coming back to her room, shutting the door and sliding against it to the floor, unable to speak, unable to cry, unable to do anything but stare in a daze. The second time it happened, after the woman came back and ran off again, she had come up and read the signs knowing she was going to collapse again…

She didn't remember if it was him coming to her or she went to him, but all she remembered was ending up in his arms and it was like she could move in time again.

There was no more crying, no more lies, not to herself, not to him, that day he had seen everything she hide underneath.

At the time she had no idea what to do afterwards, but she didn't want to feel like that again. He had chased away her wallowing desires and made her feel… relieved. She admitted to him the day after that she had never in her sweet short life was waiting for desire, waiting to want or feel… but he just made her.

So here she was, back in his arms again after coming so close to the edge. The Commander's death was hard on everyone, and she wondered just how 'bad' it was for those that had been captains for centuries with the old man. But to her he had been only thing she had served since her master abandoned her… and now he was gone too. She knew Komamura felt the same, they both had the same concept of the Captain-Commander, the old man had picked them up, dusted them off, and made captains out of them, he was their mentor and sponsor after being left for nothing. And he was gone.

She hadn't handled his death well, at all, exploding in front of the other captains and the royal court guards. She gave a slight laugh as she curled further into his expansive body. –_Of course he was the one to stop me_-

She had gone home, shut the door and collapsed. There was no more crying. There was no more pain. And while she never thought for one second that she would have nothing left but shame he had come by and once again she ended up in his arms.

At home, by herself, she could barely breathe. Never realizing just how close she came to running out.

She rolled over just enough to get a look at his face, curled down so it could be as close to her head as possible. He was huge, especially compared to her small frame, and while imposing to most, his large frame, wrapped around her, in his arms she felt nothing but relief. With him there, even her 'happy home' didn't feel so suffocating and the world didn't seem so bleak. With the sun rising she turned in his grasp, not hard with how small she was, and gave him a light nuzzle.

Here she was safe, here she could deal with the world outside. That was all she needed.

* * *

><p>zi real lyrics:<p>

**"Happy Home" by Garbage**

In my happy home I barely breathe  
>In my lovers arms I find relief<br>And there's a sky that's changing and a bird that sings  
>I never once in my wayward life was heading to run out<p>

In my lovers arms I wait for morning  
>I beg my god to speak and tear me apart<br>I'd lay down my body I'd lay down my arms  
>I never once in my sweet short life meant anybody harm<p>

In my happy home I read the signs  
>In my lovers arms I move in time<br>There's no more crying and there's no more lies  
>I never once in my sweet short life was waiting for desire<p>

And there's no more crying  
>And there's no more pain<br>I never thought for one second I'd have nothing left but shame

In my happy home I barely breathe  
>I never once in my wayward life was heading to run out<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** i make a lot of assumptions but whateva... there's very little on the 'actual' meaning for this song, but if anyone's heard it they know that feeling it represents... some people say its about the singer's divorce even though she's never commented on it while other's say its about alienation in your own home and blah, blah, blah...

to me, its like that feeling you get when you can't sleep, something's bothering you so bad because it hurts so damn much you can't get over it, sure you can pretend and be 'normal' but all that does is push it down and bottle it up, which is never good, because then you're just suffering in silence... and pretty much the only way you remain 'sane' during this time of deep anguish is by being wrapped up in the arms of that one person you love, actually you might not even 'love' them, or not know it yet, but having them wrapped around you is like a shield against all the pain and anguish you feel from whatever... so you're stuck, motionless, wrapped up in them as you watch the night turn into day and all you can do is think about things and realize just what that person does for you, but by being there when you need them, even if you have no idea why...

i hope i got that down right, i love shipping these two like nothing else, but me and bleach haven't been talking in a long while, but that scene after the Commander's death, when SoiFong is FLIPPING-THE-FUCK-OUT and the ONE person she listens to and shuts up because of just happens to be Komamura? please Kubo, if i didn't know any better i'd say you were shipping them behind the scenes with me -eats popcorn- i mean we've already handled the UST between Uno/Pachi, now give me a nice long 10 chap mini of these two and their raging UST... XD

for those that don't know, UST is Unresolved Sexual Tension... its abbreviation UST has become one of my favorite words recently...

and just to say, this is new, not one of my half-shots... i was just listening to the song and decided to grab the lyrics :3 and yea, the last two paragraphs don't follow the pattern and have no lyrics... i like happy endings even with sad songs...

comments, questions, gimme reviews!

Till next -salute-waves- Sayounara, Mina!

-Ikasury


	9. Hey Leonardo!

**A/N:** holy hell i'm making progress! :D working down my list of half-shots :3 dunno why this is working... probably because i 'should' be working on the next chap for 'Who You Callin' Hyuuga?' -glances around paranoid- cough cough...

ANYWAY! :D as you can probably tell, this is LONG-AS-HELL! i swear its like half the length of this whole thing in only one chap... yea... started out as a 'simple' song-fic for Blessid Union of Souls' 'Hey Leonardo!' more commonly known as 'She likes me for me!' :D seriously, that's how i knew the song... so looking up the lyrics was... 'funny' XD

anywho... as stated, long-as-hell, this bitch started small... then a funny idea got caught in my brain and... well, it went WILD! like more crack-tas-tic then 'Another Reason to Hate Him' and THAT was random... though i will say THIS is where i got most of my ideas for 'Summary of Insanity' so if you 'notice' anything the same, yea... that's why :3

**Dis: **Bleach-y things go to Titty K. song this was 'based' on 'Hey Leonardo!' goes to Blessid Union of Souls :3

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>West tower:<em>**

"So wait, it's not because of his money?" Abarai said while looking through a pair of binoculars out the top window in the west tower off one of the courtyards in Seireitei.

"Can't be," Iba said, snatching the long-distance seeing objects and looking out from their forward base at their 'targets', stepping on Renji in the process, "'Cause he doesn't have that much to spend…"

"I don't think that means anything to them…" Kira said as he crouched in front of the window just looking out with his normal vision.

What the precarious group of males in the west tower were looking at was an empty courtyard with only two occupants. Currently, the female subject, being of diminutive size, black hair in two long tails and cropped short around her face, was leaning against the **MUCH** larger form of the male subject, being of the red akita anthropomorphic persuasion. Both looking rather cozy after a rather 'dangerous' captain level hakuda spar… thus the lack of Haori on both, and the male dog-man's lack of shirt all together, was not unexpected.

Therefore it was a viewful for the spying male lieutenants to see, considering it was bare back to bare back.

* * *

><p><strong><em>East Tower:<em>**

"It can't be his looks," Matsumoto 'hmphed' as she lowered the binoculars and handing them off to her right, "I mean he's not built like Kenpachi," the blonde snickered a moment, "and he's certainly no Byakuya…"

"That's comforting…" said 'captive' captain stated plainly, since the Shinigami-Woman's-Association had high-jacked him and his 'hardware' to 'investigate' an 'urgent' matter… namely the 'apparent' rumor of the two captains the SWA was currently spying on being 'involved'. The Kuichiki Captain really wanted to sigh right now, not only at the total lack of respect for privacy, but because all his hard bought spying equipment used to make sure his sweet innocent sister wasn't being 'man-handled' by a certain orange-haired barbarian was being used for this. He muttered under his breath, "Useless…"

**_Smack!_**

A paper fan suddenly found itself in the rich captain's face, "Quiet Byakushi! We're spying!" said a high-pitched squeally voice from the little-looking girl above him, Yachiru. He smartly kept his mouth shut before going on some aneurism-inducing rant to the bubblegum haired 'president' of the SWA and semi-permanent menace/guest at his home.

"Well, he's cute, in a dog kind of way…" Isane said, handing the binoculars over, trying really hard to ignore the silently-fuming male captain behind them.

"Well he's got to have more charm then Kyouraku," Nanao quipped with only the tiniest smirk at her captain's expense as she looked through the binoculars, "I mean, if we're going to talk about real 'dogs'…" there was a round of snickers at the irony of that statement.

"It's probably the ears," all eyes turned to the perpetually standing Nemu, in one of those rare moments she actually joined in their conversation, since they managed to sneak her away from her creepy father's clutches to join in their shenanigans. All seemed to just blink as they registered that she had actually made a comment that made sense for once.

"Ya know…" The blonde of the group mused, "She may be on to something…"

As they all pondered on that, Nanao, crouching next to the window and looking out with the binoculars, "I wonder what she sees…"

"Both are rather well adept at making rending decisions with unwavering loyalty to the Captain-Commander… maybe they simply just get along with similar ways of thinking," Byakuya threw in his two cents, figuring since he was probably the only one that saw both captains on a semi-regular basis could probably answer their silly questions so he could get his spy-gear back.

"Hmm," Matsumoto snatched the binoculars from Nanao, inciting her protest, which the blonde completely ignored, "I figured those two would have a lot of insecurities they could probably bounce off one another…" from their view she could see the smaller Konoichi-captain just lean into the large dog man, as if using him for a pillow, or maybe she was knocked unconscious? That last blow looked like it sure as hell hurt; being bodily thrown through two stone walls by a 'guy' literally twice your size isn't exactly on her list of normal daily mishaps. –_I know she's gotta be tough as nails, but still… damn - _ But then the well-endowed blonde saw the dark haired woman move, and if she didn't know any better, it looked like she was nuzzling into his fur. The blonde smirked, "~Somebody looks comfy~!"

"Gimme, Boobs," the pink-haired, three-foot-something president of the SWA sat on top of Byakuya's well cared for hair and made to snatch the binoculars from the busty-blonde, "I wanna see!"

"No way!" she reached out and held them up, taunting the small child-like Shinigami. The mischievous blond grinned like a cat to the little pinky, "This isn't something for small children… you wouldn't get it~!"

"Byakushi, up!" Yachiru stomped on his head.

"This is-" so much for his two cents.

"No arguing!" and she stomped on his well pampered hair again, almost making the weird thingies in his hair snap. That got him moving to the little pink-haired squirt's tune. Standing up quickly, Byakuya was easily taller than the buxom blonde, and merely snatched, yes snatched, the desired binoculars from her, all the while knocking Yachiru from on top his head to straddling his neck, like a small child should be. She held her smaller hand out around his head, "lemme see!"

"One moment," feeding into the evils of temptation, the formidable Captain of 6th squad put the spying device to his own eyes and spied what had these silly females all up in a tizzy.

Yachiru 'hmphed' on his shoulders and managed to cross her arms on top of his head, at least she wasn't eating his hair ornaments like last time.

Matsumoto was openly snickering.

Isane was trying hard **NOT** to openly snicker.

While Nanao just pushed up her glasses with a smirk on her face.

And Nemu was simply observing the whole thing.

Then out of nowhere, "I wonder if he sheds all over the pillow at night with that kind of fur?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>West Tower:<em>**

"You think he's got a big screen TV or something?" Renji was stepping over Kira after snatching back the binoculars. From their side they couldn't see the infamous 'nuzzling' on the other side like the SWA could, but they did see the big lug of a dog playing with his hands, almost like he was poking his index fingers together, like a shy school girl or something.

"A what?" Ikkaku bluntly stated, he was simply sitting in a corner hugging a bottle of sake, not really knowing what the guys were talking about or looking at. It seemed rather useless to him, the fight was over after all.

"Nevermind…" The pineapple head waved back to the baldy, who pouted at him.

"I hear he's got a huge collection of weapons…" Hisagi flatly stated as he took the binoculars from Renji, who pouted.

"Since when?" Iba yelled indignantly from Ikkaku's corner, an obvious rosy tint to his cheeks seeing as he managed to get the bottle from the bald man. He cleared his throat, "If he did **I'D **be the first to know…"

"Well, what if he got it to impress her?" The tattooed guy said back, not really seeing good with the binoculars.

"I don't think that'd really matter to her…" Kira said rather depressingly as he lifted himself up from under Renji's foot, consequently knocking him over.

There was a minor man-squeal as the red-head fell over.

"Yea," the purple-haired lieutenant sighed, "I guess she wouldn't really use them that often anyway…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>East Tower:<em>**

"I wonder if she could ride him," Matsumoto stated out loud as she squinted over Nanao just watching the two captains from a distance.

Most of them just stared at her.

"What?" she blinked at them, "I'd want to," cumulative heads tilted to the side, except Nemu, she just stared off blankly like she normally did. The busty blonde crossed her arms around her chest, "Seriously? No one's ever thought about what it'd be like ride around on a giant dog-thing like a horse?"

A series of light-bulbs just seemed to go off, "**_OOOO-OOHHH…_**"

The blonde stared at them all as they quickly went back to what they were doing, a little too quickly. She squinted at them, "What were you all thinking?"

Ironically it was Isane and Nanao that squealed out at the top of their lungs with red faces, "**NOTHING!**"

"Why'd I wanna do that? I got Ken-chan and Byakushi," to express her point further, the bubblegum haired ball of terror proceeded to pull at the Kuichiki head's hair, **_Almost_** pulling the hair-thingies out.

The noble's only response was to stare blankly in front of him as he lowered the binoculars. The mere idea that he was put in the same category as that big oaf was an insult, and for it to be something _other_ than the fact both were captains, and that it was 'Yachiru's preferred mount' slightly irritated him… And she was playing with his hair again. –_Damn child… when will she learn to stop that…_- he absentmindedly handed the wanted spy-item to the little ball of terror on his shoulders, in hopes to occupy those hands _away_ from his well maintained hair.

"YAY~!" with the attention span of a goldfish, Yachiru's hands quickly left the dark tresses of the Kuichiki lord and started 'spying' once more.

Nanao looked at the squealing child on the stoic lord's shoulders, a part of her was smirking, and if the looks on the other woman's faces, minus Nemu since she was unreadable as per usual, then they probably had the same idea. Pulling her bespeckled eyes away from the 'cute' scene and mused on the scene down in the court yard pertaining to their sister-member and the largest of captains, "Hmm…"

It looked as if the canid Captain had shifted to look at the diminutive Konoichi. The change in position somewhat resulting in SoiFong, formally leaning against his back, to be almost laying down on the ground with her upper half leaning on his leg and head resting in his large lap. While not looking particularly comfortable, the Captain-Konoichi made no sign she was going to move any time soon.

"It looks like they're talking about something," Isane off handedly said, leaning slightly over the shorter Nanao to get a better look.

"It's soooo **_cuuute~!_**" Matsumoto once again squealed, squeezing her well-known assets together as she hopped up and down like a hyper school girl.

Okay, even Byakuya couldn't help the tiny thought in his head that: -_HA! I'm here surrounded by Seireitei's finest of the fairer sex… not with the rest of those buffoons holed up in the west tower…_- none of this displayed in his outward countenance. Years and years of being a cold hearted bastard were certainly paying off.

"I believe it is safe to assume, that should SoiFong-Taichou request, as Matsumoto-Fukutaichou suggested," most eyes turned to the seemingly droning and not really aware of her surroundings, voice of Nemu as she stated her observation, "To 'ride him'," this would be an appropriate moment for air-quotes, if Nemu was capable of them. No one really paid any heed to the slight tinting in both Isane and Nanao's faces as the semi-android-like woman continued, "With their close interactions present, and gentle mannerisms on Komamura-Taichou's part, he would allow such… 'odd'… behavior if she were only to ask…"

The three adult women and male Captain just stared at the unusual lieutenant trying to decipher what in world she just said. As her placid dark green eyes turned to them for some kind of 'appraisal' of her 'joining in the conversation' all eyes went back to the unsuspecting couple, none really wanting to answer any questions she may have.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Center tower overlooking the Courtyard, upper floor…<em>**

"I say she just likes his company," a cough interrupted the speech, "I mean, we can't just assume things from what we're seeing…" despite his tone being obviously against this whole 'spying thing', that didn't stop Ukitake from continuing to watch the 'couple' from his crouched and badly trying to hide position with binoculars covering his eyes.

"Ooh yah?" a rather lazy sounding voice from the white haired captain's right. A cheeky smile went over Kyouraku's unshaven chin, "I mean it can't be 'cause he's social, it's not like he hangs out with Byakuya…" there may or may not have been a very loud, manly, sneeze from the east tower, "Or that other guy from seventh division, what's his name?"

"I think its Iba," another, more manly, sneeze from the west tower.

"You guys are so childish," an icy voice came from behind the two crouching captains. Ukitake and Kyouraku glanced briefly behind them to look into the disapproving crystalline eyes of Hitsugaya Toushiro.

"Aww, come on," The man with the straw hat whined to the boy-captain, "Have a little fun!"

Ukitake at least had the decency to look embarrassed, "We're only looking out for their well being…"

The ice wielder did not look impressed.

"This is a matter of Seireitei's safety," all eyes present turned to the gravelly voice beside them, all of them squirming when they noticed who it was.

"S-s-soutaichou!" Hitsugaya almost squealed out, he was not expecting the captain-commander to be here as well.

"Sasakibe!" the Captain-commander's gravelly voice spoke of authority as his lieutenant appeared, seemingly from thin air behind him.

"Hai," the quiet man spoke briefly, holding his bow as he held out an object in his hand to the wizen old man.

The white haired youth's hand smacked loudly to his face as he growled under his breath, "You've got to be kidding me…"

As it was, Sasakibe had handed his captain a pair of rather pricey looking binoculars, and the elder man proceeded to sit down, rather nonchalant, on a chair that seemed to miraculously appear out of nowhere.

The two older captains just grinned like little kids, each seemingly teleporting to the sides of the old man like kids at charismas with their grandfather.

"As you can see, Yamamato-sensei, after that rather well displayed Hakuda duel…" Ukitake started babbling, seemingly explaining what the hell had happened before the old man showed up.

"Mm," he made the barest of nods, "Their turbulent reiatsu is part of the reason I came…"

"You actually think this adorable relationship might be a concern, Yama-jiji?" Kyouraku's drawl openly questioned the man who was in charge of them all.

"Of course I think it may be a concern," the old man's voice was gravelly and stern as he accented his point by slamming his palm on his lap. For a moment the youngest captain present actually thought the old man was concerned because of the lunacy this whole 'situation' had brought about.

Oh how wrong he was…

"If this were to continue I'd lose my two most loyal and effective captains to… to…" the old man lowered his binoculars and seemed to shutter, "Parenthood…"

A very… _'disturbing'_… silence passed after that.

Hitsugaya's jaw was resting firmly on the ground as he threw out all his stoic aloofness to express his unfathomable loss of faith in the man he served.

Ukitake and Kyouraku on the other hand…

"Oh no!" Ukitake cringed, "We didn't think that far ahead… we thought they were just spending extra time together…" pause, cough, "And it was cute!"

The old man gave him a one eyed glance, completely serious, "And what does that lead to?"

"Dating!" Kyouraku gasped, "And imagine if they went steady!"

Both 'younger' captains visibly cringed.

"They would spend less time concentrating on work, and more on each other!" the white haired man held his hands in front of him dramatically, "Their divisions would have less supervision!" horrible images started passing through the constantly sick man's mind. Ninja running loose throughout soul society, assassinations backing up, members of the seventh division doing as they pleased, dogs walking themselves!

"We'd have to actually do something in their stead!" Kyouraku could only imagine the horror, as Yama-jiji called on his 'two best students' to do his menial bidding instead of the two down in the courtyard that usually did whatever he said due to some profound sense of loyalty. The stubbly man squealed, "I don't want to have to kill random people 'cause they pissed the commander off or have to get that one book of the very top shelf! I'm not that tall!"

Hitsugaya face palmed. **_THIS_** was their reason for being here? He took a moment to grind his teeth and try to block out the two **_WAAAAAAY_**-older-then-he-was men's whining. Then something seemed to strike his train of thought, "Wait, didn't the Captain-commander say he was worried about losing them to… to…"

There was a swift **_tap!_** As the old man struck his staff on the ground like he normally did during captain's meetings, "Parenthood! That is correct Hitsugaya-Taichou!"

The younger 'man' squirmed, not because of the old man looking his way with such fierce determination, but because he was actually being serious about this lunacy… that and the idea of either SoiFong or Komamura Sajin having children, let alone together, was just… disturbing. He raised his hand to try and stem this insanity any further, "Um… Soutaichou…"

"That's right!" the older white-haired man slammed his fist into his palm, "After going steady one of them would assuredly propose to the other…"

"I bet SoiFong would do it," Kyouraku said lowly, watching the couple yet again through his binoculars, taking note how the diminutive woman was languidly resting in the large canine-man's lap, as if she were actually comfortable there.

Completely ignoring his friend's comment, Ukitake continued, "Then they would get married, completely forgoing their duties as captains," he gasped, "And then…" he seemed to twitch a moment before a coughing fit took hold of him.

**_Tap!_** "You are correct!" came the Captain-Commander's booming voice.

Kyouraku took this moment to smack his almost-brother on the back, trying to stem the coughs, with one hand, while rubbing his stubble with other in thought, "I wonder if they would have puppies?"

_-Brain… crashing…_- was the last conscious thought of Hitsugaya.

The old man rubbed his beard in thought, "Hmm… now that you mention it…"

"I bet they'd be adorable!" the coughing fit seemed to have stopped, and the girlish sparkling in Ukitake's eyes was just plain creepy, "Remember back when SoiFong was little, she was so cute!"

Kyouraku rubbed his chin, "That is true, almost as cute as my Nanao-chan~" he stated with that perverted grin of his, "Could you imagine, a little girl like SoiFong-chan~ with Komamura's red hair?!" now the creepy sparkles were in his eyes, "She might even have puppy ears like her daddy!"

It was a disturbing sight indeed, watching full-grown men squeal and scheme like 17-year-old high school girls… surely the Captain-Commander was going to put a stop to this madness? Right?

"Hmm…" the old man stroked his beard, "Cunning senses, ninja ability, the calm demeanor and loyalty of her parents?" All eyes turned to the old man.

"Um… Sou-tai-chou?" Hitsugaya's dwindling faith was holding on to the miniscule thread that maybe, just maybe, the old man would regain sense and stop all this weird speculation of their comrades.

The old man stood up with a flurry and resounding **_Tap!_** of his staff, as if he had just made an important decision pertaining to Soul Society's future. He cleared his throat, "I approve of this union!" stunned silence, "In fact, I want more dog-ninja, I want the first five ready within the year!"

"First…" Ukitake blinked.

"_Five?_" Kyouraku continued.

The two looked at each other, then grinned and grabbed each other around the shoulders, "Less work for us!"

That did it, that was the last straw; Hitsugaya Toushiro had officially lost all faith in his fellow captains.

* * *

><p><strong><em>In the bowls of Division 12, far, far, far away from the courtyard…<em>**

Mayuri raised his head from some poor sap he was currently… 'examining', as a sudden wave of… something, overcame him.

"I sense some evil plot has just been hatched, and I wasn't involved in the slightest…" his chrome eyes glanced around his laboratory, nonchalantly ignoring the screams of agony in front of him. Something was definitely amiss, but what?

"Nemu?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>West Tower…<em>**

"I just had a weird thought," Renji raise his red head away from the binoculars he was using.

"You think?" Hisagi gruffly mentioned as he snatched the binoculars from the pineapple head again, eliciting a growl from the man.

"Yea, I do," he crossed his arms turning to the others in the tower, "But that's not the point…"

"If not, then what is?!" Ikkaku hiccupped from his corner drinking with Iba, giggling like school girls at Hisagi's inquiry to Renji actually having a brain.

"Would you guys let me finish!" the fiery red head stomped his feet impatiently.

"Or what?" a sly voice from the other side of Ikkaku cut in, "You'll lose your first thought," eerily girlish laughter ensued from Yumichika as Iba and Ikkaku let out another round of boisterous laughter.

The sixth squad's lieutenant was now visibly steaming, "Oh would you guys shut up!"

Behind the red head Kira and Hisagi we're trying _so_ hard to stifle snickering.

Renji crossed his arms and grumbled to himself for a moment or two as he waited for the gaggle of cackling hens to quiet down. It took more than a moment, and Renji was really starting to wonder if he hadn't slipped into some alternate dimension where the SWA had taken over the bodies of the men present. Finally, after taking serious consideration into releasing his bankai on them, they stopped giggling, enough, so he could finally put forth his rather disturbing idea, "What if they had kids?!"

It's amazing how quickly a room can become deathly silent.

"Hmm," Yumichika was the first to regain his faculties, pondering the odd thought, "That is a disturbing thought…" his she-man mind was going a mile a minute, trying to determine if some spawn from the couple they were spying on would be 'beautiful' or not. He tapped his chin, "Considering Komamura-Taichou keeps himself well groomed, and there hasn't been a day gone by that SoiFong-Taichou wasn't her most deadly beautiful self… I'm sure a child of theirs would at _least_ be above average…"

"Uhh, Yumi?" Ikkaku just gave his partner a very disturbed side-glance. He may have been drunk, sort of, but even to him that sounded just plain weird.

"Oh **hell NO!**" Iba suddenly stood up with a fire behind his black shades, "No son of **_my_** cap'n's gonna be some sissy, beauty obsessed freak like Yumi!"

"Charmed…" The feather eyed weirdo simply waved his hand, as if ignoring the 'manly man's' comment, or just completely brushing it off like it was nothing.

"Um…" Renji just stood dumbfounded at the response he was getting from the men.

Suddenly black shades appeared out of nowhere, and most, excluding Yumichika, since he abhorred the boorish look, and Renji, because he was too stunned by what he was seeing, had taken off their tops, having them hang loosely off their shoulders, and officially changing into 'proper' 'manly' attire. Somehow a banner in the back stating 'Shinigami **MEN'S** Association' appeared as well. If ever a time for face planting, instead Renji just put his hand to his face, wishing to just retract his statement.

"Uurah!" Iba sat down in proper bancho style, looking as shibui as possible, and having the rest of the guys in the SMA who were properly dressed sit around similarly, except Yumichika, he sat in the corner looking rather posh and bored. He slammed his palm on his knee, "Now, we, the Shinigami Men's Association, shall discuss the imminent, and manly, son my Cap'n is likely to have with his woman!"

"I don't think anyone who wants to keep his manhood would call 'SoiFong' _their_ woman," Kira stated, rather manly, despite the fear of said woman obvious in his voice, as he tilted his shades.

"Okay, ignoring that part then," Iba stated seeing all the guys nod in agreement, "about his son?"

Hisagi raised his hand like a four-year-old.

"Yes, Hisagi!" Iba pointed at the tattooed face Lieutenant.

"Yes, Boss, I have a theory!" tilting his shades, in as manly fashion as possible and noting all ears on him, "I say he'd probably be like his Father, large dog-man, manly as possible, and strong as an ox!" all seemed to nod in agreement, forming the little picture of 'Sajin jr.' in their minds.

"Wait!" Kira spoke up, tilting his shades, "We do have to account that **_SoiFong_**-taichou would be his mother, so that means…" a shudder ran down everyone's spine as the delightfully 'manly' image changed, to a very much darker one.

"Mm," Iba nodded with a bead of sweat on the side of his face, "He'd probably have fur as black as her hair, with a bloodthirsty instinct to kill all of his opponents in the most ruthless way possible…"

Again the air became rather heavy with the thought of the could-be were-assassin.

"That'd be **AWESOME!**" Ikkaku yelled with a delightful gleam behind his shades, "The brat could probably be a match for Kenpachi!"

"Oh dear…" Yumichika, in his corner, sighed exaggeratedly.

"Oi, what'sa matter?" Renji, also in Yumi's corner because he forgot his shades, asked the aloof pretty boy.

The feather-eyed main gave the red head a sidelong glance, "Now Ikkaku's got an idea in his head of a great fight…"

"So?" Renji obviously wasn't getting it.

"So," Yumichika sighed deeply, "That means he'll now do anything possible to get that fight," he shrugged with a nonchalant smile.

"Oh damn…" the red head had just enough time to look up and see the SMA praising the baldy and begin all means of evil scheming to get Iba's Cap'n an 'awesome' son.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Back in the bowels of Twelfth Division…<em>**

There it was again, that feeling.

"What the hell is going on?!" Mayuri quickly turned around his laboratory, spying nothing amiss, but that eerie feeling from earlier was creeping up his malevolent spine again. He pointed towards the ceiling like a mad man cursing kami, "I'm warning you, if there's any devious, malicious, and/or vile scheming that I'm not a part of it…" he left the threat open ended, so that anything within hearing range could leave the rest to their own imagination, and in the twelfth division, imagination was everything.

"Now where was I?" glancing back at the task at hand, "Nemu, where the hell are you?!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>East Tower…<em>**

Speaking of certain androidesque girls…

"I have a question…" Nemu's soft and seemingly emotionless voice stated to the party of SWA members, and Byakuya. They all turned towards her, both in fear cause of the last thing she said, and also curiosity because she sounded honestly curious.

"Oh dear kami…" Nanao mumbled under hear breath, if the androidesque woman noticed, she made no mention of it.

"If this union were to proceed further on what we can assume is the intended path," blank stares that she conveniently ignored as the present company, again, tried to decipher her manner of speech, "what would that entail for the future of our colleagues?" she raised a speculative brow, curious what this inquiry would incite, seeing as no one wanted to consider her last proposal all that long. Keep in mind; she was _trying_ to join in the 'fun' of this whole endeavor.

"Well," Nanao pushed up her glasses as she went into librarian mode and explained everything in rushed-er, summed up detail, "Assuming these two act like a 'normal' couple," air quotes completely and appropriately used by Ise Nanao, as the 'normal' members of the SWA shuddered at the idea of considering either Captain being 'normal', "Then they would continue on, go out on a few dates, go steady, and inevitably one of them…" there was a distinct pause in this 'explanation' as she coughed something that sounded almost like 'SoiFong' before continuing, "would ask the other to marry them, and then they'd go on to live happily ever after with mutant dog-ninja babies…" she said the rest with a rather blasé fair attitude as she snatched the binoculars back and went back to 'spying'.

"COOL!" of course the child of the group would have huge watery eyes at the idea of mutant dog-ninja babies, luckily for them they couldn't see into Yachiru's head to **_REEAALLY_** see what she was thinking of.

"Ano…" Isane's voice came out meekly, "Is it disturbing to anyone else how eerily calm that came out?"

"Very," was Byakuya's only input on this bizarre situation that just took another turn for the insane.

"Interesting," Nemu, being oblivious to some of the stricken looks of her comrades, was actually taking this information to heart, "Could they actually reproduce?" here she was considering the mountains and mountains of information her databanks had on genetic cross breeding to see if this was indeed possible…

"OH MY GOD!"

That was until Matsumoto's rather startled shout attracted all their attention. Cumulative eyebrows rose at the absolutely horrified and stricken look on the busty blonde's face.

"It would be absolutely horrible!" said busty blonde was gripping her hands in front of her world renowned assets with absolute fear on her face. Eyebrows rose higher.

"Matsumoto-san, are you okay?" Nanao managed to pull herself away from spying long enough to give the woman a stern look of confusion and worry.

"Boobies?" Yachiru reached out as if to poke the woman, requiring Byakuya to move closer to the stricken woman, despite his desire not to, but no one says 'no' to Kusajishi Yachiru. This action caused the blonde to round on the person closest to her, Byakuya, with Yachiru on his shoulders, grab him by his Haori and shake him vigorously.

"Don't you know what this would mean!" was there a twitch in her left eye?

"No, but if you don't unhand me-" sadly no woman in the room was listening to the man- er, woman-handled captain.

"It would mean they would have kids!" Matsumoto may or may not have semi-shouted in the Kuchiki lord's face, while Yachiru just stared at her questionably.

"Ne, wouldn't that be a good thing though, Boobies?" the small child obviously not getting what the robust blonde was alluding to. A pink bubblegum brow rose, "Or would you not want them to have mini-SoiSoi and Puppies?"

"Eh," for a moment Matsumoto just stared at the bubblegum haired girl on the captain she was woman-handling's shoulders, "What, no! I'm sure they'd be freakin' adorable, no matter what, be it some ultra-manly badass werewolf assassin, or a super-moe tiny, deadly, girl with dog ears and a tail…"

Nanao and Isane just nodded their heads, agreeing to these two possible descriptions of potential SoiFong/Komamura love children, while Nemu tried processing the images in her mind. The android woman was left wondering where such absurdness came from seeing as clearly, looking at a genetic stand point the offspring would look like…

"BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" the frantic blonde was shaking the poor, poor Kuchiki lord again, while the other members took a necessary step back from the scene. Her grip tightened on the captain's haori as he tried vainly to get his bearings back, as her grey eyes met pink ones, "It MEANS that in order for those adorable little hellions to come into this world…" comment left open ended for dramatic effect.

"Oh great merciful Kami…" Now Isane joined in the horrified and stricken look that Matsumoto had.

"What? What!?" Nanao now looked between the light haired lieutenant and the blonde, one crucial piece of information missing.

"Exactly!" Matsumoto released one hand from the slowly gaining back his senses Kuchiki, to point at the lone medical professional in their midst. Nemu didn't really count since her division was more on 'science' then actually helping people, "That would mean… for **_NINE MONTHS_**," pause for eye twitching, "We would have to deal with a pregnant SoiFong…"

An audible scream was let loose from Yachiru before she looked at the buxom blonde confused, "Wait I don't get it, why is that scary?"

"Hush," Byakuya managed to disentangle himself from the blonde lieutenant, and saving them all the quires of a questioning child, grabbed Yachiru off his shoulders and held her in his arms, with one hand tightly over her mouth, "This is not for small children," muffled discontent was his response.

"It's scary, oh so scary…" was Matsumoto's only response to the child-president of the SWA's question.

"Wait… why is that so bad?" Nanao pushed up her glasses trying to figure this whole drama out. Sure, pregnant woman weren't that great to be around but who were they to say anything about… well, it was SoiFong.

"Don't you understand," Isane rounded on Nanao, absolute fear in the medical shinigami's eyes, "Its SoiFong, she kills things on a daily basis!" there may or may not have been a small whine in her voice, "Ever seen her on a bad day?"

"She has 'good' ones?" was Nanao's offhand comment as she adjusted her glasses.

"She's hard enough to get along with… with all that underlying threat of a swift merciless death… on her 'good' days," This of course coming from Byakuya, seeing as he was the only one with more than monthly regular contact with the woman. The irony of his statement seemed completely lost to them all.

"Yes, now imagine her on her 'bad' day," the blonde seemed it appropriate to reinstate herself into the conversation with her unquestionable fear. When all around nodded at having the idea in their head, along with fearful looks on their faces, she continued, "Now imagine that going on for nine months, **_NINE MONTHS!_**"

If they were anything other than death gods, it would be safe to assume, by the terror stricken looks on their faces, even Byakuya, they would be cowering in the corner right now.

Isane squeaked as she held up her arms in fear, "And what's worse," all eyes turned towards her, "That's not even counting the mood swings…" There was definitely an audible scream after that statement, but whoever did it, none of them cared to recall…

The SWA had a new mission, prevent SoiFong from getting pregnant… or have Nemu figure out a sedative that wouldn't affect a developing fetus and keep the mother knocked out for the entire pregnancy.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Somewhere in the deep dark underground of Twelfth Division…<em>**

"KAMI BE DAMNED!"

There it was again, only this time with a resounding feel of fear and anticipation. This devious plot, that he had no part in, was spreading like wild fire, haunting and horrifying all that came into contact with it. Infecting them with a devious idea and intentions he had no say in!

"BLAST YOU ALL TO HELL!" Mayuri, the evil mad scientist of Soul Society that he was, cursing the greater beings, if there were any, for his lack of play in this insidious plot that he knew was happening with none of his intervention, "THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY! HELL YOU HEAR ME!"

After continued mutterings and ravings he went back to the task at hand, "Damnit Nemu, where are you…" and he continued to skulk about his laboratory, "Should have installed a homing beacon when I had the chance…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Center Tower, Bottom Section…<em>**

"Think we should tell them?"

"No, I don't' think we should," came the soft, motherly, voice of Unohana Retsu as she spied, **_not_** the couple in the courtyard, like everyone else, but the Shinigami present and 'spying' in the two towers across the courtyard from them.

"Hmp," Zaraki Kenpachi grunted, he didn't see the point in this 'spying' business, sure it was amusing watching the fight, the two were good at what they did, even if it was just a show, but the rest… "Hrm…" he shifted his large form, sitting down on the ground and rubbing the back of his neck, "Wat's the point in all this anyway?" his pinprick eyes turned to his co-conspirator, "Ain't nothing gonna be gained by watchin' anyway…"

Unohana's perpetual smile seemed to spread just the smallest bit, "Sometimes it's interesting to see what people do about something 'new'," she lowered her binoculars, noticing that both the SWA and SMA were going into motion, each having some obvious plan to do something involving the 'couple' in the middle of the courtyard, and if the older-then-she-looks woman didn't know any better, she could feel the Captain-commander and her kohai traveling in the same general direction… this certainly seemed to be turning into something '_amusing_'.

"Keh," Kenpachi smirked wickedly, "Woman, you got that look about you…"

"I do not know what you speak of…" although her voice was low and polite, Kenpachi could _hear_ the gloating in it, along with the way she flashed her perpetual smile. The woman could certainly be menacing if she truly wanted to be.

"Ya whatever," he shrugged his broad shoulders, acting like he didn't notice the older woman eyeing him curiously, "Still think we should just tell 'em…"

_That_ smile seemed to smirk in amusement, "And why ruin it for everyone?" her eyes closed making _the_ smile more disarming, "especially for _them_?" she eyed him as he shot her a rather punkish look, glaring with just a hint of a pout, "You know it's the only way they can get away…"

The giant of a man huffed, "Tch, still don't get it…" he looked at the 'couple' still sitting comfortably in the courtyard, "Why the charade," he looked back at the medical Shinigami, "and why now _this_?"

At his question even Unohana had to take a pause to ponder the answer, "Perhaps _they_ thought it was time to 'change things up'," she quirked a well trimmed brow as the larger man tilted his head, not getting it, "After all, how long has this been going on?" she asked as she went back to 'spying'.

"Good question," Zaraki stared at space for a moment, "I dun' remember…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Courtyard…<em>**

"Ne, Myou-chan~?" a decidedly far more girly-then-it-should-be voice came out of 'SoiFong's' mouth as she lounged openly on 'Komamura's' lap. She quirked one eye open to catch his nod, a slight tint to her eyes, "What 'cha think they're doing right now?"

'Komamura' shrugged his large shoulders, looking to the sky above them as he leaned back on his paw-like hands, just enjoying the moment before the possible mayhem.

'SoiFong' snorted, "Really? You're gonna act that way?" the 'captain-konoichi' crossed her arms, looking away from the giant-in-dog-form, "And here I thought this plan was working out great…" she openly pouted, not caring that she was letting a bit too much of 'herself' out in the action.

A shadow loomed over 'SoiFong' as 'Komamura' leaned forward again, his nose coming within an inch of hers. The Konoichi blushed openly, startled by the sudden closeness, words trying to form on her lips but never quite making their way out. The large dog-man's maw seemed to smile gently, and a tad bit smugly, as he trailed a clawed finger along the side of her face, absentmindedly pushing stray strands out of the way.

The konoichi gulped, noticing the miniscule distance between them diminishing, a few lingering thoughts running through her mind before her eyes started to slowly close, giving in to the moment… because honestly, when was the next time she was going to get to do this in 'SoiFong's' body?

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Both golden dog eyes and dark narrow eyes turned towards the perpetrator, 'Komamura' looking questionable, while 'SoiFong' looked decidedly like she was going to kill someone.

It was Matsumoto, the buxom blonde charging ahead with the SWA and Byakuya trailing behind her like the zombie-corpse of Aizen was at their heels.

"Umm…" a black brow rose on the konoichi, "What the hell is going on?"

'Komamura' only shook his head, just as flabbergasted as the smaller woman in his arms.

"WE, THE SWA WILL STOP THIS TRAVESTY HERE!" Now Matsumoto was standing all of 3 feet from the 'couple', pointing openly at them and looking like she was attempting some form of glare but an odd level of fear was flowing behind her eyes that seemed to just snuff out the effect.

'SoiFong' narrowed her dark eyes on the buxom woman as the remainder of the SWA and Byakuya rallied behind her, the petite woman leaned up on her arms, supporting her upper half off of 'Komamura's' lap, "Travesty? What travesty are you talking about?" she certainly had her master's way of 'killing them with a glance' look down pat if the amount of cringing and hiding behind big-boobs was any indication.

'Komamura' just glared at them, his exposed back hair ruffling as it stood on end, any moment and he might just start growling from the intruder's presence into their little play here.

Before Matsumoto got a chance to extrapolate…

"OI WOMAN! BE SILENT!"

Various pairs of eyes turned to the blinding **_ping!_** Of Ikkaku's shiny head, as he lead the shades-wearing and far cooler looking then normal SMA plus Yumichika towards the gathering crowd. The bald thug master pointed with his sheathed sword at the obvious perpetrator here, "We, the **_SMA_** are here to thwart your devious plans of… uh…" he faltered a moment.

"With-holding this potential union which will develop the most manly and deadly of fighters?" Yumichika said very blaze in the silence Ikkaku left open. Now, while he wasn't into the whole 'thug' look, he was **_Still_** a man, and had to support the manly thing… even if it meant he was the only one being articulate.

"Yea what Yumi said!" Ikkaku adjusted his shades, trying to maintain his manliness.

There was an echoing cry of, "YEA! WHAT THE FAIRY SAID!"

"Charmed…" the feather-eyed man merely examined his nails to see if there was any dirt on them.

"Buttout cueball!" It was actually rather funny from 'SoiFong's' perspective, watching as the buxom blonde literally body chucked the bald fighter with nothing but her boobs. Then they turned back to the 'couple', pointing rather sternly at the 'Captain-Konoichi', "Look, we're doing this for your own good," there was a cough behind her that sounded distinctly like 'bullshit!'. The blonde's grey eye twitched, "… and the safety… or sanity…" that part she said lower, more to herself, but was followed by a 'Hallelujah' from the lavender haired woman behind Matsumoto, "Of Soul Society!"

Both giant and konoichi looked confused.

"Urah!" Ikkaku seemed to jump up from the floor with new vigor and shoved the monstrous-boobs out of the way, pointing the sheath of his sword at the two sitting on the ground, "Over my dead body!" he gave that creepy grin he got whenever a good bloody fight was happening, "I'll support you two no matter what you do, but make it snappy with the whelp, Taichou needs a **_REAL_** man to fight…" the somewhat lecherous _AND_ murderous look he threw the 'couple' was frightening.

'SoiFong' leaned back, slightly curling into 'Komamura's' fur feeling a sudden urge to fly away from here. 'Komamura' on the other hand had a different idea; this freak was creeping out his woman, like hell! The silent-giant-in-dog-man's-form wrapped his large arms tighter around the smaller woman, releasing a low growl from the base of his throat.

"Uh…" no matter the 'team' neither were used to seeing the almost murderous look in 'Komamura's' eyes, and therefore took a step back.

"My, my, it seems this farce has played out far enough," at the gentle sound of Fourth Squad's Captain, Unohana, all eyes turned to the side unanimously, watching as the polite woman stepped out elegantly onto the field from seemingly nowhere.

What stepped out behind her was anything but…

"Oi Woman," Kenpachi roguishly scratched under his chin as he stepped behind the medical captain, "Thought you didn't want to interfere…" his sole visible eye glanced down to her, looking _almost_ casual.

She gave _that_ smile, and everyone present; Couple, SWA, SMA, Byakuya and Yumichika shivered, "It seemed to be getting serious, no need for them to waste their energy on fakes…"

"_FAKES!"_

Despite the 'chill' Unohana's 'smile' produced, the gathered crowd screamed unanimously before turning towards the 'couple'.

"Uh," 'SoiFong' mumbled, looking around skittishly, "Now why would I **_Not_**be the 'real' SoiFong?" the fact that she used air quotes seemed to prove the Fourth Squad Captain's statement.

'Komamura' rolled his golden eyes.

"Waaaaaaaiiiittt!" Matsumoto looked skeptically, pointing between the two, "If you two aren't the 'real' SoiFong-Taichou and Komamura-Taichou-"

Ikkaku took a menacing step forward, "Then where the **_hell_** are they!"

"Eep!" The Konoichi-captain-imposter nuzzled further into her giant, "Jeez, what the hell? Just because we're not the 'real' them doesn't mean you gotta be all creepy about it!"

Ikkaku glared, taking another step forward, followed by the equally menacing Matsumoto who had her hands on her hips; both leaning down and glaring at the 'little' woman.

'Komamura' didn't like that, and openly growled, making the hair on his back stand on end.

Not used to the dog-captain, even a doppelgänger of him, acting so vicious, all parties shrieked like little girls and hid behind Unohana.

Voiced so eloquently by Kenpachi, "Psh, pansies…" the one-eyed giant looked behind the _woman_ at the sissy crowd, well except Byakuya, he was standing off to the side and looking rather posh and bored, "Oi, if y'all weren't so frickin' scared and stupid, you could easily find 'em by sensing 'em out," again he scratched himself looking rather bored with the whole affair, "Why the hell ya think they was fighting in the first place?"

The group collectively looked at each other, confused more by hearing coherent, not-involving-killing, words from Eleventh Squad's Captain than anything else…

With a grunt, the behemoth Captain rolled his eye, "To mask their reitsu…"

"Oooh!" was yelled collectively.

Unohana laughed demurely behind her sleeve.

The 'couple' just sighed openly, 'Soifong' stating her opinion about the entire affair quite plainly, "Idiots."

"Waaaiiiit…" Nanao's analytical voice posed so questioningly, "If they're here to distract us by masking the '_real_' SoiFong-Taichou and Komamura-Taichou's Raitsu..."

"Then…" Isane added, a thought running through the tall woman's mind causing her to look stricken…

"What?!" a certain bubblegum haired midget screamed, "What's it all mean!"

"It means," Byakuya spoke coolly as he put a hand over Yachiru's mouth, it really hurt when she screamed in his ear, how did Kenpachi deal with it 24/7? "They want some 'alone' time…" Kuchiki did not smirk, therefore Byakuya Kuchiki was most definitely **_NOT_** smirking smugly as he let the rest of his statement drop, "Together, _away_ from the prying eyes of everyone else…" undoubtedly, inside the man's mind, he was sitting back, drinking a maitai and waiting in rapt anticipation for the ensuing chaos…

"Oh **_HELL NO!_**" Matsumoto yelled.

"**_URAH!_** A win for us!" Ikkaku pumped his fist in supposed triumph…

… Until he was elbow dropped by the buxom blonde, "Over my dead body!" and the woman ran off, the SWA staring for all of 5 seconds before running after the woman.

Ikkaku pulled his head up out of the dirt, pointing after the rampaging woman, "After her! We have to maintain the honor of the SMA!" there was a cheer as the other members of the SMA ran after the SWA, only Yumichika stopping to help pull Ikkaku out of the crater he was in.

"Hmp, idiots," Kenpachi crossed his arms, looking bored as the rest ran off.

"Indeed," Byakuya agreed, hand still clasped over Yachiru's mouth.

The two men looked at each other, sharing a bored look.

"I'm surprised you stayed behind, Kuchiki-Taichou," Unohana's lilting voice broke the two from their staring contest as she stepped between them, "I would have thought you would follow the rest?"

Kuchiki don't roll their eyes or snort so it was hard to discern the indignant look on his face, "I'm more curious about the 'imposters'," the mighty lord said flatly, not caring about the struggling super-powered-child in his arms.

"Tch…" 'SoiFong' set about slouching and looking exceedingly miffed, "It's not like it's that 'ohmigawd!' of a secret," her slightly pinkish black eyes stared at the noble, "What else could produce the same reitsu as their wielder?"

Byakuya stared at the speaking woman, no discernible emotion on his face, in fact if it wasn't for the wiggling brat in his arms it would almost seem as if he were a statue, "You said 'Wielder', so obviously you are their swords…"

'SoiFong' clapped flatly, "Bravo for the pretty boy…"

Byakuya's eyes narrowed just the slightest, perhaps irritation? "That was obvious, the real question is how you both," he nodded ever so slightly to 'Komamura' behind the smaller woman, "are in physical form and how you look _exactly_ like your… 'owners'?"

The black haired Konoichi-look-alike just narrowed her eyes and stared at him queerly, like his answer was obvious, "Uhh… Ninpo… duh?"

One of those thin well-maintained Kuchiki brows quirked, "That is not plausible…"

The spunky SoiFong look-a-like just rolled her eyes, "take it or leave it, that's the only answer I can give ya," she leaned back in the fake Komamura's lap, enjoying its space just a little bit more.

The giant dog-man imposter just seemed to grin, leaning down and engulfing the fake-Konoichi in what was probably a bear hug… or something.

The false-SoiFong smiled wide and cheekily, the two male captains suppressed a shutter, it didn't look natural, "Suppose you're right Myou-chan… hehehe," That didn't sound good, "She's gonna be _piiiiiiisssssed…_"

Those sharp Kuchiki eyes narrowed just the slightest, "who?"

A black brow rose on the diminutive imposter as she leaned up just enough to look at the sixth squad captain, "Uh… who else?" the grin she gave did not deserve to be on Captain SoiFong's face… or any captain's really.

When it finally sunk in just who she meant everyone gulped…

… Except Unohana, she just smiled.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Somewhere secluded in the woods of Rukongai…<em>**

Gazing up at the sky, Komamura smirked lightly to himself enjoying the afternoon sunlight as they walked along at a leisurely pace.

"What are you thinking about" Anyone else would assume by the tone of voice the smaller woman was angry about something, but Komamura had known her long enough to know she was simply angry all the time.

That didn't stop the puppy smirk rising on his maw at her question, "just thinking…"

"About?" even though he wasn't looking at her he could tell by the slight shift in her voice she was genuinely curious. The large dog man glanced down, his gold eyes meeting her dark ones and saw that thin black brow rise as her thin eyes narrowed, "What?"

The dog-man just couldn't stop smiling, something about her being nervous about the unknown was always so cute to him, "Just curious…" the way her brows furrowed made it seem like she'd asked already and he'd better damn well answer quickly or else. The large anthro-canine chuckled, "about what you think about '_him_'?"

It was funny watching the slight blush creep across the konoichi's face as she turned away with one hand clinched, "I-I don't know what you're talking about…"

The dog-captain kept his grin up, leaning down slightly into the small woman's space, "I'm trying to figure out why you like_ him_ so much," it was cute watching the small normally-so-threatening woman squirm.

SoiFong coughed into her hand, orientating herself and tugging her other hand, "The same could be said of you," she halted, causing the large red dog to stop with her as she looked up at him with sharp eyes, "Why you are so interested in _her_?"

Komamura could only grin as she faced him, even if he was the one leaning down to her level, "I can think of several reasons…"

Dark eyes rolled as the Captain-Konoichi felt a tug on her hand and turned to keep walking.

Komamura's shoulders slumped slightly, having been beaten out by Goro wanting to run around, but that wasn't going to stop him from teasing the smaller woman, "I think it's because you like the way _he_ sings!" and just to accent his point he howled.

SoiFong froze about two steps from the large dog man, partly because the sudden howling startled her and because Goro joined him. Clinching her teeth and releasing angry reitsu the Konoichi-Captain turned on the Dog-Captain, "Komamura!"

"And I think you also like that _he's_ such a hottie!" the large dog-man thankfully had stopped howling, inciting the shiba-inu she was walking to as well, only to lean in close invading her personal space yet again and almost nuzzle her side while blinking his eyes adorably.

SoiFong had to blink, swallow hard, and resist the puppy-look.

The red dog-man had a sparkle in his eye like he had her just where he wanted her, "and I think _he_ likes that you're such an amazing Captain," his muzzle came within an inch of her cheek and SoiFong had to murder the blush wanting to rise, "And have so much more to offer," he gave a light chuckle noticing the softening in her eyes, "Makes me wonder why you waste all your time with me?"

With the mix of his honest eyes, kind words, and sappy attempts at complimenting SoiFong's face was officially an interesting shade of pink. The dark haired captain had to turn away, embarrassed by his… being him! She shook her head, paying attention to the leash in her hand, "Must be something you don't see…"

Komamura smirked, loving the look on her face and knowing exactly what she meant.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

Instead of freezing like their counterparts, the legit captains entered a back-to-back fighting stance each, completely ignoring that SoiFong dropped the leash and Goro ran off behind a tree.

"Uhh…" Matsumoto and the SWA halted in their tracks, stunned by the fierce reitsu burning from both captains in their battle-ready stances… not to mention the mild flirting they'd walked in on, "Guess you're the **real** SoiFong-Taichou and Komamura-Taichou…?"

SoiFong's thin eyes narrowed on the buxom blonde, "What about it?" the mild death-threat laced into the tiny words made the entire SWA present gulp.

Next to the angry Konoichi, Komamura just smirked, "Now, SoiFong…"

She definitely growled at him, "Don't 'now, SoiFong' me, Komamura…"

Isane leaned in towards Matsumoto, "Anyone else notice they're not using honorifics?"

"Unusual familiarity?" Nanao hiked up her glasses, popping out from behind the buxom blonde, "And arguing like a married couple?"

Matsumoto twitched, "Oh no! We may be too late!"

The woman's sudden shout caught both captain's attention, thin black brow and funny dog-brow both rose in confusion.

Luckily this was also followed by the '_normal_' response of SoiFong raising her hands up to about chest level and cracking her knuckles. She didn't like people in her private affairs, let alone 'guessing' about them too…

Thankfully whatever retort Komamura had for quieting the woman down from homicidal rage was cut off as a shiny bald head suddenly arrived with a loud '**_ping!_**'

"BACK OFF WOMAN!"

The SMA arrived with the **_ping!_** Of Ikakku's bald head and various black shades. The 'leader' himself had his sword out in its scabbard and pointing directly at Matsumoto, keeping his distance in the hopes of not getting body-chucked like last time.

The SWA members present just stared at the shirtless men with wide eyes while the two captains just stared with similar looks of 'What the fuck is going on?'…

Ikakku frowned, still pointing his sword more at the 'leader' of the SWA,"Oi, woman, back off this time!"

Matsumoto stopped being surprised, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at the baldy, "Please, you don't know what you're doing…"

"Che, dunno what I'm doing?" the baldy put his sword on his shoulder, taking on a more aggressive look, "I know exactly what I'm doing," he nudged his jaw over to the two staring captains, "Getting my captain an excellent fighter-"

"You IDIOT!" Matsumoto had him by the collar of his shirt hanging off his shoulders and practically strangling the third seat, "Do. You. Have. ANY! Idea what **_THAT_** requires!" at some point during the debate one of the lieutenants hand let go and pointed at the short Konoichi.

Captain SoiFong was not amused, glaring dark eyes flatly at the 'accusing' finger, causing the 'lower' members of the SWA and SMA to collectively cower behind their arguing 'leaders'.

There was a squeal somewhere that registered to the two 'arguing', as one Ikakku and Matsumoto turned to see one pissed off looking Konoichi.

"Komamura," the short woman spoke out in a low voice.

"Of course, SoiFong," the large canine-captain spoke all too cheerily as he stepped behind the woman holding out a hand. Before any of the lower seats thought to even ask what was going on SoiFong had shrugged off her modified Haori and the large dog-captain had simply grabbed it, folded it over his arm and sidestepped to the side completely out of the way of the tiny woman.

The collective Shinigami gender associations had the time to go "Er?" before SoiFong raised her arms, cracked her knuckles with a smirk as an explosion of white reitsu enveloped her body focusing around her shoulders and back.

There was quite a bit of whimpering as the 'intruders' were suddenly face-to-face with a shunko powered up SoiFong.

"I'm going to ask this once," the woman's glowing eyes zeroed in on the intruders, "What the hell are you all doing here?"

"Um," was the collective response.

Those glowing eyes narrowed slightly as her reitsu flared.

More whimpering.

Knuckles cracked.

"THIS IS FOR THE SANITY OF SOUL SOCIETY-"

"THIS IS TO MAKE SURE CAPTAIN'S GOT A GREAT FIGHT-"

"ALRIGHT WE'RE HERE TO STOP YOU FROM GETTING-"

"BY MAKING SURE YOU GET-"

"-**_PREGNANT!_**"

The ranting ended with both Ikakku and Matsumoto screaming.

The result was instantaneous, SoiFong's Shunko collapsed as the tiny woman just stared at them. In the ensuing silence she managed to blink twice still not fully registering what they either had just said, "… wha-?"

Komamura was little better than her, just holding her Haori and blinking his gold eyes, but of the two he was somewhat more coherent at the moment, "I'm sorry, why would either of you be concerned if…" he turned to look at the shorter woman who he noticed had developed a twitch in her left eye. He shrugged when she glanced his way before turning back to the others, "… how did either of you jump to such…" glance, "conclusions?"

"Uh…" there was much blushing, sputtering and embarrassed glances.

That was halted quickly by a burst of angry reitsu from the short woman next to the dog captain.

Isane was the first to crack, screaming out, "We saw you two fighting-!"

Then it was just downhill from there as everyone just started screaming at once.

"We thought it was great-!" Renji…

"Then the fight was over-" Hisagi…

"You got all nuzzly-" Nanao…

"There've been rumors about-" Iba…

"You guys were together-" Kira…

"It was so sudden-" Yumichika…

"-didn't get it-" Nemu…

"Worried about you-" Isane…

"Just the IDEA of you guys together-" Matsumoto…

"-those moves were HOT-" Renji…

"-thinking about them together-" Nanao…

"That fight would be AWESOME!" Ikkaku…

"-would drive us all INSANE!" Matsumoto…

"SCARY!" someone screamed but in the jumble of screams it was hard to tell…

"**_SHUT UP!_**" a certain mini-Konoichi screamed with a burst of Shunko.

Silence.

SoiFong was rubbing her eyes feeling the beginnings of a severe headache coming on. She took a deep breath, held it, then released it a second later along with her modified reitsu. Komamura absently put his hand on the smaller woman's shoulder once the reitsu was gone while maintaining a flat glare on the collective lower shinigami.

"I'm going to strangle her," the black haired woman growled.

"I know," the red dog nodded.

"I'm serious," she continued, "This time I'm seriously going to kill her…"

The large paw-like hand on the small woman's shoulder patted, "You can't kill your sword."

SoiFong removed her hand from her eyes and glared at him, "I can try," those eyes narrowed further when he smirked, "You know I don't need it…"

"You say that," he let go of her shoulder when she continued the flat glare.

There was some mumbling from the lieutenants and the captains caught more than one gesture from them pointing between them. SoiFong continued to glare with her arms crossed while Komamura scratched the top of his ear.

"*Bark*"

All eyes turned to see a small tan shiba-inu growling from behind a tree. It had a beat-up red collar with a forgotten lead attached as the small dog's hair was on end and his lips raised showing his teeth, black eyes pointed directly at the 'intruders'.

"Goro!" all eyes turned to the konoichi as she called to the dog with a higher voice then probably any of them had heard. The shiba-inu stopped growling immediately, ears perked as he turned to the small woman wagging his fluffy curled tail. The black haired woman held out her hand and the dog ran immediately to her, whining as she crouched down to pet him and reassure him that nothing was going on.

The SWA and SMA just stared, not a one of them EVER seeing the scary woman look so… 'nice'.

Gold eyes looked over the two, then turned on the crowd, noticing their completely confused looks, "Every month I get away in these woods," the large red dog just grinned, scratching behind his ear, "SoiFong-Taichou… 'helps' me get away during these trips," a shrug, "without anyone noticing…"

The short woman scratched the puppy's head before standing up and glaring at the crowd, "Seeing as you are all here," she crossed her arms narrowing her eyes, "despite whatever 'bizarre' reason," there may or may not have been a growl in the short woman's voice, "it seems my sword screwed up…"

There was group flinching and gulping. Matsumoto blinked before pointing, "Wait, _THAT'S_ why there were those imposters of you guys?"

Dark eyes glared flatly as if the answer was obvious.

"So, wait?" Ikakku scratched his head, "Why're you guys runnin' 'round all sneaky," his eyes narrowed skeptically between the dog-captain and konoichi-captain, "… together?"

SoiFong ust kept glaring flatly at the crowd, while Komamura chuckled, "Well, since SoiFong-Taichou was helping me," he shrugged glancing at the shorter woman, "I offered to let her come with me on these trips…"

The woman's dark eyes looked at him, then she gave a mild shrug, "… a small vacation."

"Wait!" Nanao burst out from the back of the crowd, "Are you saying you both use your swords as imposters to take over your job so can sneak away!" her brow was twitching in that specific way reserved for when her captain was drinking in the middle of the workday, "TOGETHER!"

Everyone blinked.

SoiFong and Komamura gave each other this look before turning back to the crowd, him with an embarrassed grin and her with that flat glare, "Don't complain until you make captain," the woman said flatly walking up to Komamura as he handed her back her Haori, Goro trotting with her and sticking at her heels as she put it on ignoring the lower shinigami while Komamura smirked at her tact.

The dog captain smirked at the gathered group, "I apologize if you've come with the wrong impression, we," he glanced back at the woman who was purposely ignoring the conversation and the dog sitting at her heels, as he turned back, "Simply have just been playing hooky…"

The gathered shinigami were now the ones glaring flatly.

"So you guys run off, together," Matsumoto was pointing between them, "Just to play… hooky?"

Flat glare from the konoichi.

Ikakku was frowning, "So you ain't together?"

Komamura quirked a doggie brow, glanced back at the smaller woman as she blinked at him, then held up the lead attached to Goro as if to say 'just walking the dog'.

A grey cloud descended upon the SWA and SMA as they just stared at the two captains and puppy, "Oh…"

"Let's go," SoiFong spoke clippedly, looking solely at the dog-captain.

Gold eyes turned back and blinked at her, then he smirked, "That sounds like a good idea." The two captains and puppy turned away from the crowd of onlookers, perfectly intent to ignore the last twenty minutes and enjoy what little of their 'hooky' they had left-

"SoiFong-Taichou! Komamura-Taichou!"

-or not.

Both captains stopped immediately as they all felt an immense reitsu appear on the scene. The captains knew _exactly_ who it was. As the two turned around they spotted the Captain-Commander, staff in hand and looking as imposing as he always did…

"SoiFong~chan~" Kyouraku popped out from behind the older shinigami with that stupid grin on his face. Nanao in the crowd just face palmed while the Konichi glared flatly while gripping one of her hands in a fist.

"Ah, Komamura-Taichou!" there was a cough from the other side of Yamamato as Ukitake popped out with just as much of a weird grin as Kyouraku. Komamura just glanced at him, not as flat as SoiFong, but for him it certainly wasn't a pleasant look, Iba shivered in the crowd as a result.

Goro barked, panting and wagging his tail as everyone just glanced at him.

"Soutaichou?" the Konoichi asked, garnering a more professional look as Komamura joined her.

Yamamato raised a brow at the puppy, then looked at the two captains he had wanted to 'speak' with. He cleared his throat, tapping his staff, "Yes, second squad's captain, seventh squad's captain, I have an important mission for both of you!"

The crowd behind the Captain-Commander leaned around him and the other two captains and if they didn't know any better, the Lieutenants could have sworn they saw both Komamura and SoiFong deflated with 'goddamnit!' looks, proving to the rest of them that they really were just playing hooky to get away from the insanity that was captaincy.

A resounding **_Tap!_** From the Captain-Commander's staff drew all their attention, "It has come to my attention you both possess specific qualities," brows rose, "Qualities that would work _best_ combined," brows rose higher, and the old man coughed while ignoring the snickering from Kyouraku and Ukitake, "Therefore for the **_good_** of soul society!" the snickering increased as the lieutenants got tense from what may come…

**_Tap!_** "SoiFong-Taichou, Komamura-Taichou!" the two straightened up instinctively, "I require the first five dog-ninjas within the year!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>In the abyss below Twelfth Division…<em>**

"DAMN YOU KAMI!" Mayuri yelled into the abyss, shaking his fists to the heavens, "DAMN YOU!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Back in the woods around Rukongai…<em>**

Awkward silence.

Everyone seemed to fidget.

"Dog…" Matsumoto quirked her eyes.

"… Ninjas?" Nanao adjusted her glasses.

Continuing awkward silence.

"First…" Renji twitched.

"… Five?" Kira just stared wide-eyed. Hisagi was standing next to the blonde just as stunned and inept at voicing it.

"Within…" Iba's jaw was hanging.

"… the…" Yumichika just blinked again.

"… year?" Ikakku's voice was oddly high pitched.

Isane fainted at the thought.

"Is that possible?" Nemu questioned, but of course everyone just ignored what the androidesque woman said.

Somewhere in the distance there was an unholy scream, probably originating from twelfth division… not that anyone noticed.

Kyouraku and Ukitake were still giving those stupid grins of theirs from behind Yamamoto as the old man just looked at the two captains in front of him. Neither the dog-captain nor konoichi-captain had so much as moved since the… 'request' was stated. The imposing old looking shinigami frowned, "Well?"

Gold and black eyes blinked in unison.

The old man clinched his hands on his staff, frowning at the two. They fidgeted. The old captain's imposing eyes glanced to the smaller of the two, "You both will be compensated and given time off-"

"Time off?" SoiFong's brow quirked.

The old man growled, chewed his lip but nodded resolutely, "As is necessary for the…" he glanced at Komamura who looked thoroughly embarrassed, "… '_Process_'…"

Both SoiFong and Komamura glanced at each other then turned to the Captain-Commander in unison before both replying, "**_Deal_**."

The ground shook with the amount of face-planting…

Goro barked, wagging his tail garnering the old shinigami's attention.

Yamamato just raised a wizen brow at the puppy before turning towards its… 'owners', "Very well," he nodded towards Kyouraku and Ukitake, "We'll leave you to your… 'job'-"

SoiFong had a smirk on her face as she looked at Komamura which he returned, then she turned back to their boss, "Time off started?"

The old man grumbled as he waved for the other two captains to pick up all the lieutenants and quickly started shunpoing out of the area, then he turned back to the diminutive konoichi, "As necessary," he growled, giving the two a pertinent look before disappearing in burst of reitsu.

And the two were alone again… with Goro.

"I don't want to hear it," SoiFong held up her hand as Komamura started smirking.

"Hear what?" He maneuvered around behind the small woman as she turned to Goro, crouched down and took off the lead.

Dark eyes glanced over her shoulder at him, narrowing when his smirk widened.

There was a **_poof!_** In front of the two and once it dissipated instead of the tan shiba-inu there was a young boy, naked aside from the red collar around his neck, with black hair and gold eyes looking at the konoichi, "Mom?"

SoiFong looked at the boy and noticed his gold eyes were wide and sparkling, "No," she said, pointing at him, "Do _not_ use that look on me."

There was a quiver in the young boy's lip as he persisted with the puppy-eyes, "but dad does it all the _tiiiiiiiime_!"

There was a distinct twitch in the woman's eye as she glanced behind her at the grinning dog. He didn't say a word but she knew what he was thinking –_it does __**NOT**__ always work!_**- **she turned back to the boy, ignoring the grinning dog behind her and kept her dark eyes on his gold ones. Absentmindedly she ran a hand through his similar hair with a light smile, "I want you to go to your aunt's and get your sisters…"

The little boy's eyes seem to brighten and a smile crossed his face, if he were in his dog form his ears would be perked and his tail would be wagging, "You mean…?!"

Komamura put a hand on SoiFong's shoulder, grinning as she stood up and he pulled her to his side, he turned to their son, "You heard the Captain-Commander," there was a chuckle in his voice as he looked down at his mate, she had a scowl on her face and was crossing her arms, "He wants 'dog-ninjas' in Seireitei~"

The sparkles did **_not_** leave the little boy's eyes as he looked to his mother, "Does that mean mom's gonna teach us to be cool ninjas!" he was grinning wide enough to show off his long canines, "Like Aunty Yoruichi and her?!"

SoiFong glared at the big dog man before turning a more happy look on their son, "… fine," there was some cheery scream as the boy attached himself to the Konoichi's leg, "Eh, hey… Hey!" she put her hand on his head and made him look at her, "Go get your sisters… first, then pack up, understand?" the boy nodded enthusiastically and his sheer cuteness melted some of the Konoichi's sternness. She gave a pleasant smile before hugging the boy and letting go, "Go on."

Komamura chuckled letting go of his mate and grabbed his son, picking him up and nuzzling him as he returned the gesture, "Watch out for your sisters," the boy nodded, then the large dog-man looked down at the woman who'd crossed her arms staring at them flatly, "And… take your time back," he nudged the boy as he made a gagging gesture, "Mom and dad need some time to themselves~"

The boy's gold eyes narrowed on his father, **_very_** reminiscent of his mother only with his father's eyes, "Are you going to go fight hollows?"

Komamura just smirked, "Maybe~" he set the boy down, mussing his black hair, "but you've got your job to do."

The boy gave his father a very SoiFong-like frown, staring at his father but giving a bit of a growl. He turned to his mother, she was staring at Komamura too, but glanced his way with a small smirk, nodding her head and telling him to get going. The boy snorted in a very dog-like way before turning around and running off.

Komamura snickered, while SoiFong sighed, "Goro!" the boy turned and blinked at his mother several feet away, "Transform," she said flatly as the boy blushed red before going **_poof!_** And then all there was was a shiba-inu puppy barking back at the two while wagging his tail before running in a circle and going off in the distance.

SoiFong just sighed deeply closing her eyes. Komamura put his hands on her shoulders and she leaned back against him, "This is going to be stressful…"

"Mmhmm…" a growl escaped his chest as he leaned down, sliding his arms further along her shoulders, crouching so he could set his head on her shoulder.

"There was a reason I didn't want anyone else to get involved…" it sounded like she growled in a frustrated tone.

Komamura nuzzled her, "It'll be fine…"

"I don't want them in Seireitei," she growled openly, ignoring his fluffiness… as best she could.

"Soutaichou's orders~" Komamura smirked with his eyes, wagging his tail slowly as he shook her lightly in his hold, "And they've been dying to learn mommy's special skills," he chuckled when he felt her scowl more with his whiskers, "Especially Goro," he nudged her.

"I know," she sighed, leaning further against him.

The large canine-man smiled, "Come on, it'll be fine," she grunted, "this way no more sneaking around," he could feel her frown more, "No more pretending to be all over those tough guys like Kenpachi~"

She snorted, a slight smirk, "Who says I don't like tough guys?"

He snorted, ears back, "No, you like funny guys…"

Dark eyes opened as she glanced at him with a smirk and raised brow, "Like who?"

"Me," he gave a bright smile, she could feel his tail wagging from the way he swayed in his crouching position. He turned as much as possible to look at her, "Still don't get what you see though," there was a smirking glare.

SoiFong just shrugged in his grip, ignoring the look, despite how cute it was.

Komamura chuckled, nuzzling her further knowing what was going through her mind, "I know I can't live without you," he wrapped his arms closer around her, "Now we get the chance, no ifs, ands or buts," he accented each word with a swish of his tail.

She sighed, "I know, 'Soutaichou's orders'," the Konoichi grumbled, shrugging in a way to sink herself further into his grasp, grumbling, "… at least we have a head start…" she rolled her eyes even if he couldn't see it. They both knew the Captain-Commander could be… _'eccentric_' at times, but this 'order' was definitely one for the record books. Then there was the whole matter of what the hell all the lower seats were talking about and getting revenge on her sword-

Komamura chuckled, nuzzling her friskily, "Well three out of five already with no one the wiser," he nipped at her neck, "Just have to work on the 'next' one and the one after that…" there was a definitely frisky growl in his voice as his tail waved from one side to the other.

SoiFong 'tried' to ignore his advances, with about as much success as always, as a determined blush passed her cheeks, "T-that…" she breathed in deeply as his large paws started to wonder, "That's not what I meant," his paws immediately stopped and she could feel as his muzzle turned directly towards her, knowing his gold eyes would be narrowed on her. The red blush on the konoichi's face deepened as she grabbed one of his paws and moved it over her stomach.

It took Komamura a second to pick up what the konoichi was saying but as soon as it did his gold eyes went wide as his head moved along her shoulder to look 'down', both large paws reaching around her and placing them on her stomach. His tail was whipping around in circles he was so happy and a whine escaped his throat unable to form proper words to his question.

The black haired woman just sighed, reached up and patted his head, a _slight_ smirk on his face because of how much of a puppy he was acting, "Yes," she said softly, scratching his head, "I confirmed with Unohana yesterday-"

In the next instant Komamura picked the small woman up and was spinning her around laughing.

The konoichi put a hand to her mouth, "S-Sajin! Put me down!"

"Wahahahahaaaa! Wooohooo!" the dog-man howled before stopping and drawing the smaller woman close, nuzzling her as closely as he could not even caring that she looked about to throw up from his excitement. "Mmm!" he hugged her tight nipping her neck, "Know anything yet? How many, gender…?"

"Mm-mm," SoiFong shook her head, forcing her lunch back down, remembering one of the downsides to being pregnant, easily upset stomach, "N-not yet… too early she said," she took a deep breath not caring that she was just hanging in the large dog's arms, but she did smirk at his puppy excitement, "Though if the last two are a pattern… ugh, triplets…"

"Trying to overachieve?" Komamura chuckled, nuzzling her, "But I doubt that, twins are rare enough," he nipped, "don't need to jinx yourself…"

She flicked his nose, "down," he nuzzled her one last time before setting her down. SoiFong made to move out of his grasp only for his to turn her around and kiss her on the forehead, she glared at him, "Don't we have somewhere to go?" again she turned to go and all he did was pull her back to him, wrapping her in his arms.

"We've got time~" he nuzzled her, "and we're alone…" nipped her neck, " 'Orders' to follow…"

SoiFong rolled her eyes but that did nothing to stop the blush that rose on her face all the same, "Already pregnant…"

Komamura pulled back with a devious grin, "shh… they don't know that!"

The konoichi just shook her head only to smirk at the fluffy dog-man, "Well," she ran a hand through his fur along his black rimmed ears, "Since they don't _know_…" she flicked his ear, making him snort at her. The woman smirked at his little glare, kissing his nose and rubbing his ears.

He gave a bit of a growl, smirking as whispered, "I'm so glad I found you," he nuzzled her again.

She shook her head, giving a rare smile as she nuzzled him back just as affectionately, "Idiot," a hand ran through his fluffy fur, "I'm the one that found you…" dark eyes opened as she looked right into his gold ones, "I just liked what I saw…"

He smirked wagging his tail, "Just liked me for me?"

The konoichi sighed, shaking her head, "Something like that…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>In the 'secret' home of Kuukaku…<em>**

There was a loud scream originating from Seireitei…

"Eh?" the gruff one-armed pyromaniac looked up, "Oi, Yoruichi, you hear something?"

"Mm?" the naked goddess of flash quirked her head, perking her human ears as much as possible, "Sounds like wrathful-god-cursing-anguish," the purple haired woman quipped before raising her sake cup to her lips and drinking.

"Oh," Kuukaku downed a bottle of her special brew, "S'what I thought it was…"

"Get him!"

A shout grabbed the two drinking women's attention as they sat on the outdoor porch and watched a little shiba-inu get chased by two little girls that looked about four years old, one with dark red hair and the other with jet black, both having triangular dog ears and a curly tail behind them. They managed to tackle their older brother and caused a bit of a rumble.

"Hey… HEY!" Yoruichi called out, watching as the dust settled and the two girls' were sitting on top of a naked boy with black hair, "What did I teach you two!"

"Kick him while he's down!" the red headed twin stuck her foot in her older brother's face, the two grinning and showing off their inhuman canines.

"That's my girls!" the cat woman grinned widely taking another drink.

"Oi, brat," Kuukaku shouted waving around her sake bottle, "You just gonna let your little sisters kick your ass like that!"

Goro just whined, when were his parents getting back…

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Leonardo!<strong> (She likes Me for Me) (Blessid Union of Souls)

she dont care about my car,  
>and she dont care about my money,<br>and thats real good cuz i dont got a lot to spend,  
>but if i did it would mean nothing.<p>

She likes me for me,  
>not because i look like tyson bedford,<br>with the charm of robert redford,  
>oozing out my ears,<br>what she sees,  
>are my most rending decisions,<br>my insecure conditions,  
>and the tears upon the pillow that i shed.<p>

she don't care about my big screen,  
>or my collection of dvds,<br>things like that just never mattered much to her,  
>plus she don't watch too much tv.<p>

she dont care that i could fly her,  
>to places she aint never been,<br>if she really wants to go,  
>i think deep down she knows that,<br>all she has to say is when.

she likes me for me,  
>not because i hang with leonardo,<br>or that guy who played in fargo,  
>i think his name was steve.<br>shes the one for me,  
>and i just cant live without her,<br>my arms belong around her,  
>and im so glad i found her once again,<br>and im so glad i found her once again,  
>yeah im so glad i found her once again.<p>

gazing at the ceiling,  
>as we entertain our feelings in the dark,<br>things that we're afraid of,  
>are gonna show us what we're made of in the end.<p>

she likes me for me,  
>not because i sing like pavarotti,<br>or because im such a hottie.(sigh)

i like her for her,  
>not because shes phat like cindy crawford,<br>she has got so much to offer,  
>why does she waste all her time with me?<br>there must be something there that i don't see,  
>i don't see.<p>

she likes me for me,  
>not because im tough like dirty harry,<br>make her laugh just like jim carrey,  
>im like the cable guy,<br>but what she sees,  
>is that i cant live with out her,<br>my arms belong arround her,  
>and im so glad i found her once again,<br>i found her once again,  
>once again,<br>yeah im so glad i found her once again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** yea... that... -snickers- my mind... a very, very... VERY! dangerous place to be... XD

this stared at more of a reversal of what i normally do with these song-fics, a nice little cozy one-shot of an instance that follows along the song of sorts and shows something we, the audience, don't see... THIS was more of a... well... what happens when PEOPLE in general find out ANYTHING about someone considered 'mysterious' they MUST know more... and letting the mind wonder is a dangerous dangerous thing :3 like shipping... or the B-side of 'The Difference'... miscommunication and imagination is a bad mix, throw in MORE PEOPLE and you have MORE ideas and MORE miscommunication and insanity ensues XD this kinda tumbled down that path... took a left turn off a cliff and kept on driving XD half the reason this blew up so much is because it started effectively making fun of itself XD

yea, i can't take any of this seriously at this point, even if it did try to find the road a bit back at the end and reach back to fluffy :P

eh, i'm following lego-genetics, sue me :P that's one of the points where it started making fun of itself, hehehe...

and i even made a joke towards 'Kitty Crack', damn Yamamato and his 'crazy' requests XD DOG-NINJAS! suppose that's one of the things that TAKING-FOR-EVER to write kinda helped with... XD

eh, you all read enough, have fun and laugh! :3

Till next -salute-waves- Sayounara, Mina!

-Ikasury


	10. Try

**A/N:** i'm in one of 'those' moods again =.= not productive, but wanting to write 'something' that doesn't really 'further' any of my plots... sigh... suppose that's what i have this drabble-pile for! -evil grin-

**Dis:** Bleach-y goes to kubo, 'Try' is by one of my favorite artists PINK! woo~ :D

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Try, and Try, and Try<p>

"Ugh…" the black clad Konoichi lifted her head up off the bar, dark eyes bleary as one hand held her fuzzy head and the other was wrapped around some small glass…

She pressed her middle digit between her brows and groaned again.

Something shifted in her peripheries and those dark eyes opened just enough to glance at whatever it was; a very _large_ Shinigami covered from head to toe, the helmet on what she assumed was a 'him's' head reminding her of a white drape. The hand that had been pushing back the swelling headache dropped as she stared at her apparent drinking partner, even if she didn't know who he was, just that she'd _knew of_ him from her files, but that didn't stop her mind from wondering just why the hell he was sitting right next to her.

–_I should have noticed earlier_- she really should have, some konoichi she was, couldn't even notice a mountain had taken up residence next to her while drowning in booze and not remembering why exactly… well, telling herself that anyway.

The large 'man' seemed to tap the extremely small looking glass between his gloved hands, liquor still obviously in it, practically untouched and she got the feeling 'he' was giving her a sidelong glance, something about this extremely irritated her.

"Ever wonder what he's doing?" there was a distinct slur to her voice as she fully faced the giant, a bit of information she probably shouldn't be bringing up coming to mind and her well-passed-drunk state of mind was having none of that stupid 'tact' bullshit, "how it'll all turn into lies?" she was feeling particularly spiteful of the fact he wasn't responding.

The quiet giant tapped his glass again, probably a 'nervous' habit, before his helmet shifted just enough that for a second the pretty-much-drunk konoichi was almost positive she saw gold eyes, "sometimes," he said low and politely, hands finally still as he turned back to his drink, "Though I think it's better to never ask why…"

The konoichi burned for a moment, angry at the passive giant for several reasons… first and foremost being his obvious ability to cut through her bullshit and see right into the heart of why she was stabbing him…

The obvious frown didn't diminish the red running across her face as she glared down into her empty glass. There was an old saying running through her head that seemed relevant to her current 'predicament', why in the world she said it out loud is beyond her, "Where there is desire, there is going to be a flame," absently she tipped the empty glass over and started rolling it back and forth, just vacantly staring at it as her voice lowered sadly, "Where there is a flame, someone is bound to get burned…" she'd been burned, more then she cared to admit…

"Just because it burns," the giant said in that deceptively soft voice as he lowered a now empty glass, part of her wishing she'd been watching him while he drank, "doesn't mean you're going to die," with the clip of the glass being set upside-down on the bar top her eyes glanced to his helmet for some reason. For another second, she thought she saw gold, and part of her wondered if he was smiling, he sounded like it as he easily stood up, still needing to hunch a bit from the low ceiling in the small cheap establishment, as he patted her shoulder with that light voice, "just keep trying…"

With the oddly soft pat on her shoulder he turned and left.

For some reason she was still watching the door long after he was gone, and part of her wished she wasn't so drunk, just so she could have cut off his arm for touching her… yea, that was why.

* * *

><p>It was several decades later she found herself in a similar predicament, face down on the bar top, covered by her arms as an empty glass lay not far off…<p>

The presence of a mountain next to her was more 'obvious' this time around though, along with the white coat that now adorned his slightly altered covered-from-head-to-toe features, a golden metal helmet replacing the fabric one from years ago.

Her head tilted to the side, enough to glare at him with one narrow eye over her own white sleeves and the red on her face, from being drunk… that was her story and she was sticking to it! That dark eye just narrowed on him as again he seemed to just 'hold' his drink when she was looking directly at him, even if it was half-empty, and he oddly wasn't fidgeting this time, she chose to ignore that and continue glaring at him.

"Funny how the heart can be deceiving…" her voice was sharp and laced with venom, but her eyes weren't focused on the mountain next to her, just at the memories of something from too long ago she should have kept buried.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed the motion of his hand lowering, presumably he'd drank again without her notice, as he now cupped his drink in both hands, facing forward, as far as she could tell with that basket-helmet, "… more than just a couple times." His voice sounded wistful and not as soft as it used to be…

As much as she wanted to watch him like a hawk, to catch that glimpse of removing enough of his stupid looking helmet to drink; her eyes unconsciously tucked under her arm, wistfully staring at the grains in the wood on the bar top.

Suddenly there was an oddly loud bellow next to her, causing the konoichi to jump. Then she realized her 'drinking partner' had just laughed, it was probably the first time she'd heard it, "Suppose the next question is," there was a light sigh that seemed to oddly echo from inside his helmet as he raised his drink again, "Why do we fall in love so easily?"

Dark eyes watched him a moment, before they looked away towards the bar again, not caring as she curled into her arms again, blocking out the world and mumbling under her breath, "… even when it's not right."

Somehow she got the feeling the helmeted giant heard her and was smiling, it was probably the low softness that reentered his voice, "Where there is desire…" he started, head tilting in a way that suggested a large grin as he raised his empty glass as if to toast.

The konoichi finally raised her head out of her arms and just glared at him. That stupid joviality in her presence was a death sentence, he should know that…

So why did her hand grab her own empty glass and click it to his, remembering what he'd told her some time ago, "Just gotta keep trying…"

She could feel eyes on her, probably a big stupid grin too; luckily hidden behind his helmet… she kind of wished she had one too at the moment as she looked away, her cheeks feeling too red to be just from the booze…

* * *

><p>For some reason this time she was resting her chin on one arm, not feeling as drunk she figured she should, and just rolling the empty glass on its side by the edge listlessly with one finger. She was deliberately keeping her eyes forward, or on the rolling glass, and trying very, very hard to ignore the urge to glance at the other captain next to her. The konoichi was convinced he got looks all the time now that his helmet was gone and his anthropomorphic features were obvious, so he probably was tired of others staring… so she wouldn't.<p>

… It had nothing to do with the fact he looked like a kicked puppy as those gold eyes just gazed at his empty glass just sitting alone on the bar top, those odd dog-brows of his drawn together tight in the middle of his forehead marking probably the saddest thing she had ever seen in her life.

Not that she'd been paying any attention or anything.

"Ever worry that it might be ruined?" his voice was so low, without that partial echo she'd come to recognize, and just so damn sad, "Does it make you want to cry?" his large still-gloved hand reached out, running along the edge of his glass absently, "When you're out there, doing what you're doing," he made a nudge over his shoulder like he was referencing something specific. The konoichi just kept looking at him as his voice seemed to drop lower; something about his gold eyes seemed to almost be shimmering, "Are you getting by?"

"Are you?" her voice was crisp, betraying no emotion on her part as she finally set her glass down.

He looked at her directly, that red dog face and gold eyes with the drawn up whiskered brows, flat black-rimmed ears and an obvious frown on his maw.

She looked back, dark eyes flat as she rested her small pale face on one hand and tried to keep as neutral a look as possible.

It was quiet between the two of them for a good long minute before the bartender seemed to finally decide to set new drinks in front of them both before disappearing.

The Konoichi-Captain was the first between them to glance at the new drink, finally raising her head to grab it with the hand propped on the bar, "Where there is desire…" she said lowly, with a voice the dog-man probably didn't recognize, she certainly didn't.

"There is a flame…" his ears were low as he too was looking at his new drink, debating about picking up for a long moment. He finally did with a pout, "Where there is a flame…" gold eyes skittered to the small woman hesitantly, his fingers tapping the glass in his hand.

An odd smirk picked at the edge of her lips as she raised the glass, staring more at it then his dower look, even if it was kind of cute, "Someone's bound to get burned…" the smirk fully formed as just before she took a sip she decided to outstretch her hand, offering up a toast between them, "but just because it burns…"

Her voice must have sounded weird, because his pointed dog ears perked, and he looked towards her with those shimmering gold eyes, obviously surprised before a strained smile took over his maw and he too reached out his glass enough, "Doesn't mean you're going to die."

Their glasses clicked, and they both tilted their heads back, downing the entire glass and placing the empty glasses on the bar top at the same time. He had a dumb grin and she was smirking, even if she was looking away.

"You just…" her voice cracked, she blamed it on the burn still in her throat from the alcohol as she swallowed again, ignoring how uncomfortable it suddenly felt to look at that cute red face of his, "You just gotta get up and try," she finally spat out, eyes closed, head propped, and the red on her face was from drinking, yea, that's what it was…

She didn't need to look at the dog-man to see the obvious smirk on his face as he looked at her poor attempt to distance herself after their little 'moment', at least he respected her enough to not make it so obvious. There was a slight chuckle from him, she only dared to look when she felt his gaze finally leave her and her shoulders stopped shaking, "… and try, and try, and try." His laugh was light, deep, bellowing as he grinned towards the low ceiling, eyes closed for her comfort.

Okay, she'd admit, at least, as she watched him much less dower then he was a moment ago, it was probably the best thing she'd heard in ages…

And she wasn't enjoying it, or blushing… it was the booze, that's all.

* * *

><p>zi real lyrics~<p>

**"Try" by Pink**

Oh oh

Ever wonder about what he's doing?  
>How it all turned to lies?<br>Sometimes I think that it's better to never ask why

Where there is desire  
>There is gonna be a flame<br>Where there is a flame  
>Someone's bound to get burned<br>But just because it burns  
>Doesn't mean you're gonna die<br>You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
>Gotta get up and try, and try, and try<br>You gotta get up and try, and try, and try

Eh, eh, eh

Funny how the heart can be deceiving  
>More than just a couple times<br>Why do we fall in love so easy?  
>Even when it's not right<p>

Where there is desire  
>There is gonna be a flame<br>Where there is a flame  
>Someone's bound to get burned<br>But just because it burns  
>Doesn't mean you're gonna die<br>You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
>Gotta get up and try, and try, and try<br>You gotta get up and try, and try, and try

Ever worry that it might be ruined  
>And does it make you wanna cry?<br>When you're out there doing what you're doing  
>Are you just getting by?<br>Tell me are you just getting by, by, by?

Where there is desire  
>There is gonna be a flame<br>Where there is a flame  
>Someone's bound to get burned<br>But just because it burns  
>Doesn't mean you're gonna die<br>You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
>Gotta get up and try, and try, and try<br>You gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
>Gotta get up and try, and try, and try<br>Gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
>You gotta get up and try, and try, and try<br>Gotta get up and try, and try, and try

You gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
>Gotta get up and try, and try, and try<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** yea, i dunno about you guys, but there is NO WAY to make that much repetition sound like a 'natural' conversation XD i'll make do with what i got :3

bars, booze, and being emo seems to be a connecting theme for these two, probably because the only time i can see them partially letting their guard down is in pretty heavy situations like this... booze just nudges that along a bit easier/further quicker XD or maybe i just like the theme, its ambiguous, yet honest, and really rather heartwarming... cause that one person you should be with is that someone that's always 'there' for you, weather you realize it or not, and its gotta be mutual or things just kinda collapse...

-shrugs- i'm in a very odd mood at the moment... probably should let this be before i go into philosophy~

comments, questions, gimme a review~ :3

Till next -salute-waves- Sayounara, Mina!

-Ikasury


End file.
